Time Warp
by jilian baade
Summary: An AU version of events in Rivendell during the Ring War. A mysterious woman interupts Elrond's council. Who is she, and what role does she play in the ring quest?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1   
  
The cliff edge was right there..one more step. She looked wildly around her   
there was no escape, she was surrounded..  
  
She leaped; anything was better than the last 3 weeks.  
  
Fear overcame her, she fell endlessly.  
  
And landed on something, or someone?  
  
She hit the ground alive? The question ran through her mind as she realised   
people! men!  
  
Her knife came up, she whirled, sinking into a knife fighters crouch, not   
again! her mind screamed.  
  
Terror overwhelmed her, she had been through much lately, and she fainted on the   
balcony.  
Elrond stared at the woman on the floor at his feet. It was he she had landed   
on, out of nowhere just as he was about to open the secret ring council.   
Instinctively he had sprung to feet, his elvish reactions had caused him to be   
on his feet before the woman had done more than touch him. She had spilled to   
the ground at his feet, and then struggled up, holding a knife than she had said   
something, too soft for even an elf's ears to hear. Then, she had collapsed.  
  
Aragorn was by her side examining her.'She is alive, but who is she?', Remarked   
Aragorn quietly.  
  
'More important', he went on 'she is very badly injured and needs immediate   
treatment if she is to live'.  
  
Elrond looked around at the gathered council. 'This council is adjourned until   
tomorrow at least. I feel strongly we need to solve the mystery of this woman   
before we reconvene.' Gandalf nodded in agreement as Elrond glanced his way.  
Elrond strode ahead of Aragorn, his mind churning. He had some idea of whom the   
mystery lady was, but did not want to say until he was sure; if he were right it   
would be a miracle of sorts. Elrond opened a door and motioned Aragorn to lay   
the woman on the bed.  
  
Arwen's head appeared around the door. 'Father! Aragorn! I was told you needed   
me. Who is she?' Asked Arwen in surprise, 'is she why you needed my help?'  
  
'Yes,' said Aragorn answering for both himself and Elrond, 'we need you to help   
tend her; what is it, Elrond?' he said sharply as the elf lord appeared frozen in   
place. 'Rory', whispered Elrond, 'how is this possible?' 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Well, I forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter, so here I will say that I  
don't own Middle Earth or anything in it. I just play with it, and I promise to  
put it all away nicely when I am finished.

Aragorn and Arwen stared at Elrond, 'father', said Arwen 'you know this woman?''Yes', Elrond replied, 'I do and it a miracle she is here.'

'Why?' was the next question Arwen voiced.

'Because she from the future, about 6000 years ahead of now actually', he father replied.

Aragorn and Arwen exchanged a glance. 'We will tend her', said Aragorn, suddenly  
to Arwen, 'And see you later about her'.

Arwen reluctantly left, and Aragorn and Elrond finished examining their patient.  
'Thank you for asking Arwen to leave, remarked Elrond, 'you are right, Arwen  
does not need to see this. For she has been most cruelly tortured and beaten.''And raped,'said Aragorn very softly. Two pairs of grey eyes met, and neither spoke, but simply tended the wounds of the unconscious woman


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The next day, Elrond and Aragorn left Rory in the care of another healer, and  
went to seek those who need to know what has happened, the members of the  
interrupted council.

As they entered the room where the council had reconvened, they were besieged with  
questions. 'Do you know who she is yet, Will the woman live', and from the  
Dwarves, 'Is she dangerous?'

'No, she is not dangerous, she will live, and yes I know her', replied Elrond.  
'I will also now tell you what I know of her, her name is Rory Mitchell, she is  
a warrior woman, and she is from our future.'

Complete disbelief was mirrored on every face present. Aragorn had decided to  
sit down and stay quiet and leave this all to Elrond to explain, he was nearly  
as much in the dark as everyone else here.

Elrond commenced speaking 'During the Last Alliance, the hosts of the Elves and  
Men held siege on Mt Doom for seven years. In this time, many strange and  
wondrous things happened. But none so strange as Rory. I first met her five years  
into the siege; Celeborn brought an intruder into Gil-Galad's command post. We at  
first thought he brought a mortal boy, one who struggled and fought like a dozen  
wildcats. Celeborn was bleeding from bite and scratch wounds, and he handled his  
captive none too gently. As they entered the room, somehow the captive managed  
to obtain Celeborn's knife, and then kicked Celeborn's feet out from under him  
in a remarkable move that I have never seen duplicated. We were reluctant to  
assist Celeborn out of fear of actually hurting him while aiding him. Eventually  
he regained his knife, only to be kicked hard in the chest, I sprang on the captive  
and pinned his arms, it was then with her clothes ripped in the fight, we  
realised the 'boy' was actually a mortal woman.

She was hissing will rage and trying her best to launch another assault on  
Celeborn; her strength was amazing, it took me all my time to hold her. And her  
language! I had never heard some of insults she was hurling! Celeborn ignored  
her, and King Elendil who was present asked her who she was. Her answer was to  
spit at him. Gil-Galad then repeated the question 'Who are you?' to her, she  
stared and then snarled back at him, 'What in all the pits of hell are you,  
pointy-ears?'. We had enough of her aggression then, and bound her and told her  
that when she was in a more reasonable frame of mind she would be questioned.  
Interestingly she seemed very afraid of all Elves once she realised we were not  
people she had encountered before.

The next day we commenced questioning her, as she showed such fear of Elves it  
was decided that Gil-Galad and I would speak with her, as it was felt she may well  
respond to our questions from fear alone. Celeborn refused to help, she was his  
captive initially, he said he never wished to set eyes on such a wildcat again.  
He did say that he caught her snooping outside the command post, and assumed she  
was a spy in league with the enemy.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elrond looked about at the other people who seemed to be hanging on his every  
word. 'If everyone is attending to me', he said, 'I will continue after a short  
break'.

Half an hour later, Elrond commenced speaking again. 'The mysterious woman  
appeared inclined to talk the next day. She gave her name, without  
much prompting, but was very curious to discover who, or what, we Elves were.  
When I explained to her about us she was very upset, insisting Elves were fairy  
tale beings that had never really existed. That was when Gil-Galad and myself  
realised that Rory was from a different place, or maybe as she said time.

As we questioned her, I became aware that her dark green shirt appeared to be  
blood stained on the left shoulder, and that she was sore too. 'Are you  
injured'? I asked her.

'The only reason I never killed your mate last night is because I got a bullet  
hole through my left shoulder that slowed me down some', she answered. 'What happened last night, why were you and Celeborn fighting, why did you not just accompany him quietly?' I replied curious as to her answer.

'Cos he grabbed me from behind and scared shit outa me, if had just asked me what I was doing, I  
would have told him that I was lost and had no idea where I was', Rory answered.

Gil-Galad had said little until now, and he quietly suggested that we clean Rory up and  
attend to her wounds and discuss privately what she told us, I agreed to be the  
one to tend her wounds, even then I had a reputation as a healer. Rory's  
shoulder was indeed badly hurt, she had a large wound just under her collar  
bone, and I actually extracted a piece of metal, which she said was a bullet, an  
object that was fired or shot much like an arrow.

'How did you come to be here?',I asked her as bandaged her shoulder. 'Don't know', she replied, 'I was with my company in Iraq, we were pinned down by murderous crossfire, I was hit in the shoulder trying to pull my commanding  
officer under cover.' She fell silent for a moment, 'Most of my unit were dead  
or dying, we had hoped for reinforcements, they did not come'. Again silence for a  
few seconds, 'as I said I was wounded, I fell and must have gotten knocked out. I  
woke down by the river 2 days ago, and your guess is as good as mine how I got  
here'.

'Is it usual in your home for women to be warriors?' I asked her.'Well, I was actually in the Army as punishment, I was given a choice of jail or the Army, I chose the Army, and I have been a soldier for 10 years now. In Special Forces, doing all sorts of very dangerous missions, we were on a rescue mission in Iraq, trying to find a very important person who had been captured by the enemy'.'What sort of punishment is that for a woman!' I exclaimed, stunned by her matter of fact attitude to doing what should only be asked of men.'Well, I was supposed to have murdered a bloke, I didn't, my charming younger brother framed me and if  
I ever see him again I will kill him this time for sure', said Rory'Do you mean that you were blamed for someone else's crime?''Oh yeah, don't that happen here', she replied.'Well yes, but to make a woman a warrior seems a very cruel punishment'.

'Huh', she said, 'I can handle it. I was brought up on an  
isolated cattle station, and hardship has always been my life, before I was 10,  
I learnt how to survive in the bush, the wild country that surrounded my home,  
and the desert, to handle any horse ever foaled and to deal with the wild scrub  
cattle that are very very dangerous, to hunt and to protect myself. The Army is nearly  
easy compared to that.'

I looked at Rory, she seemed a small insignificant woman, tiny in fact, maybe a  
little over 5 feet in height, and slim. Yet she could defeat a proven Elven  
warrior, she was tough and strong, there seemed more to her than we realised. I  
gave her some food and some herbal tea, and left her to recover from her  
injuries'.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Elrond continued to speak 'Over the next few days we questioned Rory more and  
had many discussions concerning her. No one really believed she was from the  
future, or another part of middle earth until the gear she had hidden in her  
camp down by the river was discovered. She was carrying so much strange and to  
us inexplicable gear that we were forced to believe her tale of somehow getting  
caught in a rift or warp in time that delivered her to our time.

Over the next 2 years Rory became a sort of aide de camp, responsible for many  
tasks, her training in all military matters was superb, and she became a trusted  
confidante of both Elendil and Gil-Galad. She was still reluctant to speak of  
life in her time but somehow it seemed to become less important where she came  
from.

Many strange things happened around Rory, two stand out in my mind and I shall  
tell you of these simply so a decision I have made concerning Rory will become  
understandable to this council.

One night there was a terrific commotion outside, many voices yelling and people  
running about. When several others and myself went outside for a look we could  
hardly believe our eyes. Rory had a long pole and was beating several large  
mortal warriors with it. That was all the yelling. The people running about were  
trying get out of the way before they too were hit. As they were part of group  
under King Elendil's command he asked Rory what on earth she was doing, and her  
reply was quick,

'Tell those bastards to pick on someone their own size', she snapped.

'What do you mean, Elendil asked.

'See that dwarf there, he's only a kid, well he is trying to a message to you  
and Gil-Galad from his king, these drunk dickheads thought they would have some  
fun beating him up, I decided to teach them a lesson!'

Everyone was stunned. A little woman like her beat up several big men, all  
because she thought a dwarf needed protection! Well I for one was hard pressed  
not to laugh at the warriors nursing their bruises. Rory could certainly fight!'


	6. 

Chapter 6 

Here Elrond paused in his tale. As he hesitated, a female Elf, plainly clad in a  
grey gown approached him. She said something softly, and left again.

'It appears our lady guest has awakened', remarked Elrond. 'So I shall call a  
halt to this tale I tell and I shall see her and find out how she came to be here  
this time. Gandalf, Aragorn, would you please accompany me?'

In her room, Rory was sitting up in bed, arguing with the healers about what she  
would eat; She seemed to consider that soup was NOT on the menu and that she  
wanted something else to eat. 'Don't care what', she said, 'but I haven't eaten  
soup since I was three, and I'm not about to start again now'.

'Arianwen', said Elrond, to the same Elf lady that had spoken to him in the  
council room, 'please let her have what ever she wishes to eat within reason;  
Rory knows better than anyone else I have ever met what her body needs to heal.  
Also, unless I miss my guess entirely', and here he smiled in memory, 'she has  
been involved in strange adventures and who knows when she last had a decent  
meal'.

'About three days I reckon', said Rory, 'How long have I been here this time?' she asked.

'Since yesterday, Lady Rory', replied Aragorn

Rory looked at Aragorn 'You have me at a disadvantage, Sir', she said softly

Aragorn replied 'Please excuse my lack of manners, Lady. I am Aragorn, son of  
Arathorn, in the corner is Gandalf the wizard and',

Rory interrupted him 'Elrond', she said. 'Didn't expect to see you again. Where  
am I anyway?'

'In Imladris, or Rivendell, my home', Elrond replied.

'Hhhhmm', mussed Rory, 'I wonder how I got here this time! Hey', she said  
suddenly, 'How much time has passed here since I was last here? Well, not here,  
but in Middle Earth'.

'Roughlythree thousand years', said Gandalf, speaking for the first time.

'Fair dinkum?' yelped Rory. 'Only two years in my time'. She stared at Elrond,  
'guess I'll have to believe the immortal bit now'.

Gandalf was laughing loudly. 'Is she always like this?' he managed to ask Elrond between chuckles.

'No', said Elrond, 'usually she is worse!' and started laughing himself.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7 

'Well, my dear', remarked Elrond when he stopped laughing, 'how do you come to be  
disrupting my life again?'

'Crikey', Rory replied 'do you reckon after last time that I WANTED to be here  
again? Do you take me for a total Galah?'

Elrond raised one eyebrow and gave Rory a look full of amusement 'I am pleased  
to see you too', he said.

'You accused me of disrupting your life; I thought I saved your butt. Never say  
Elves have good manners', she snapped in reply

'Relax!', chuckled Elrond, 'I am teasing you, and no I have not forgotten your  
help at Mt Doom, and I have often wished that I could have thanked you properly,  
dear girl.'

Gandalf decided to interrupt the little chat, 'Rory', he said quietly, 'how did  
you manage to get here this time, and so badly injured?'

'Well', Rory replied, 'I think a stressful situation has something to do with  
it. Like the first time I was seconds from being killed, and POW I'm in Mordor.  
Don't ask me how or why it works.'

Aragorn spoke 'that theory is good, but what about the Ring, it seems both times  
Rory has shown up that the Ring is involved'.

'What about the Ring? Demanded Rory. 'You do mean the One Ring, our evil mate  
Sauron's little toy, I take it?'

'How much does she know of the Ring history, Elrond?' asked Gandalf.

'As much as anyone', Elrond replied, 'Rory was there when I failed to make  
Isildur destroy the Ring'.

Aragorn and Gandalf stared at Elrond, who shrugged and said, 'It is true, Rory  
was standing close enough to me to have touched me, she attempted to make  
Isildur give up the Ring by force, something I could not bring myself to do.  
Isildur threw Rory head first into a cliff, rendering her unconscious. I think  
he had been waiting to take revenge on Rory, as they had never been friends'.

'Then what happened?' asked Aragorn, looking at Rory with new interest on  
realising she had known his famous ancestor.

'I was injured and weak with grief from Isildur's betrayal. Everything seemed  
lost, the two high Kings, Elendil and Gil-Galad lay dead, and many other fine  
warriors also lay dead or dying; Why? I thought, it is all in vain. The last  
Alliance had achieved nothing, nothing at all, it was all ashes and dust and  
death. I sat at the volcano's very edge, uncaring if I fell in, or died from  
grief just sitting there. Then Rory appeared in front of me just as dusk was  
falling. At first, apart from telling her to go away and leave me be, I ignored  
her, even when she poked in the ribs with my own sword hard enough to draw blood  
from the edge of my chain mail digging in to me. Vaguely I could hear her  
shouting about stupid elves, but took no notice. Then she slapped my face, hard  
enough to split my lip, I tasted my own blood, and that did get my attention.  
Without thinking I slapped Rory back, she just laughed and remarked that  
obviously I was alive, she had begun to think that Elves died with their eyes  
open like they slept.'

Elrond drew a deep breath, and looked at the woman in the bed, she was grinning  
at him and said softly, 'obviously your hearing was affected, if you don't  
remember all the yelling I did. The curses I spat at you should have curled your  
hair, but you always were too stubborn for your own good. Hope I don't have to  
haul you off of any mountains this trip round, you're too heavy to make that  
fun.'

'Yes', said Elrond to a shocked Aragorn and Gandalf, 'once having revived me,  
Rory somehow all but carried me down the mountain side; I was weaker than I  
thought from blood loss and shock, the mountain was clearly going to erupt, and  
Rory stated that if I was going to sit there and get killed, so was she. We both  
spent several days in the care of healers, than one day Rory vanished. No one  
knew where she went to, I have spent three thousand years wishing that you got  
home safely, my dear', he said to Rory. 'I am pleased that you did, but worried as to  
why you are here again'.

'Aragorn, is I think, right', remarked Gandalf, 'Rory is connected to the Ring,  
probably in a magical way'.

Confused, Rory looked at the 3 people in the room, 'well is someone going to  
explain to me?' she asked.

Gandalf looked her in the eye, 'the One Ring, thought lost for three thousand years,  
has been found again', he stated.

'Oh SSSSSSShit', said Rory.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

'Right-oh', said Rory, 'so how was this bloody Ring found again?'

'Actually', answered Gandalf 'by a friend of mine, a hobbit, Bilbo Baggins sixty  
years ago. He found it when on an adventure withthirteendwarves and now his heir  
Frodo has come through great danger to bring it here to Rivendell.'

'Oh, then that's the nasty smell here'. remarked Rory.

'Nasty smell!', exclaimed Gandalf, blinking hard and looking surprised.

'Yep,' said Rory, 'ask Elrond, he'll tell you that I always thought that Ring and its boss  
stank,'Rory replied to the wizard.

'And then the joke about 'I'm with stupid', Elrond said from the window he was looking  
out of.

Gandalf looked blank and, then both he and Aragorn looked at Elrond for the  
explanation.

'Rory said that anyone powerful enough to make an evil Ring to control all the  
other rings, and put part of his soul into it, and then let a mortal take off  
him, was stupid. So she said the inscription on the ring should read, 'I'm with stupid',  
said Elrond his eyes dancing with suppressed laughter.

Aragorn looked at the small woman. 'This is not a joke, Lady', he said severely.  
'We are talking at the least of great evil and suffering being unleashed on the  
world, maybe the very destruction of Middle Earth itself. Sauron is very  
powerful, and this is not funny at all.'

'Yeah, I know', she replied. 'You forget, I was there in the Last Alliance; I  
know Sauron is powerful, evil, and all the rest of it. Sometimes a little joke  
just helps people cope with difficult and dangerous situations'.

Aragorn looked unconvinced. Gandalf looked at Rory, and said, 'very well, Rory,  
enough of the Ring, what about yourself?'

Elrond suddenly became business like, 'yes, Rory what did happen to you. You  
vanish like you never existed, and then quite literally drop in on me'. He  
paused, then said 'Am I right in thinking that you originally went back to your  
time for two years and then once again you arrived here, again with no real idea of  
what is happening to you?'

'HHmm, here goes then', said Rory. 'I knew that I would get asked if I knew  
what had happened, so I have been laying here trying to make sense of  
everything. Of course I owe you an explanation, so I will tell you what my life  
has been for the last 2 years.'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

'So here goes', said Rory. 'I basically returned to my time only a matter of a  
minute or two from when I left. The reinforcements we had been hoping for had  
arrived and we got out of our tight situation and back home. From there after  
medical treatment, I was discharged from the Army as a reward for exemplary  
service. Because it had been a secret operation I received no other recognition  
except assistance to obtain a job in civilian life'.

'Where did you go, after ceasing life as a warrior?' asked Gandalf.

'As I said, I was given a choice of where I could go. A group of people in  
Africa who release captive bred and orphaned lions back into the wild heard I  
was looking for work, and I joined them. I was lucky enough to trained in lion  
handling, and the release work, by a bloke who was trained by the best, a man  
who started this programme overthirty years previously. He started by releasing  
lions who were used in movies, which are, uumm, a modern form of entertainment and story  
telling'.

Aragorn interrupted at this point 'What I cannot understand is why people  
working to put lions back into the wild would be interested in you, an ex  
warrior. Surely your fighting skills would be of no use there?'

'And,' continued Gandalf, 'why would anyone be interested in putting lions back  
into the wild? I should think there are enough lions'.

'Ok', Rory continued, 'firstly many animals in my time have been hunted nearly  
to extinction, Rhinos for their horns, Elephants for their ivory, and many other  
animals for their skins, tails and other body parts. Lions are often wrongly  
blamed for stampeding or killing domestic livestock and shot by the locals on  
sight'. She sighed, and continued, 'It's not just that a few animals are killed,  
whole herds are murdered in a night, and left to rot, the only parts of their  
bodies used are those sold on the black market. Many baby animals are left  
wandering, orphaned to perish horribly in the bush, and then there's the traps.  
I've seen the antelopes caught by the neck or leg left to be eaten alive or die  
of thirst because the poacher may not get back to those traps for a week or  
more. It is hard to be angry with those who illegally graze cattle in the  
National Parks, or men who kill protected game to feed their families, but the  
poachers are just disgusting'.

'National Parks?' queried Aragorn

'Ahhhh, yeah, an area of wild country set aside for the animals to live without  
being hunted or otherwise bothered by people. Of course, a lot of illegal  
hunting, or poaching goes on. Park Rangers are supposed to prevent this, and  
generally monitor the Park, and the fencing if it is a fenced Park, to protect  
people who come into the Parks to watch and study the animals. Many of these  
Rangers are decent blokes who take their jobs very seriously, but of course  
there are bad eggs in any bunch. Some assist the poachers, or take money to  
ignore poaching activity; even with all honest Rangers like were I worked, the  
poachers are just too many, and move about too much.'

Rory paused in her story. 'I still don't see how your military skills were  
essential', remarked Aragorn.

'We spent all day in the bush, working with the lions, covering a lot of  
country, and often ran across heavily armed and determined poachers. Frequently,they would  
shoot at any one they saw, and I was originally employed to teach the lion  
people to defend themselves. Then when the Park management found out who I was I  
often went with the Rangers on Poacher patrol. I tell you give me a proper war  
any day, at least you know who the enemy is.'

'Rangers are killed?' exclaimed Aragorn.

'And others, people simply working with the animals, studying them, or like the  
lion people I worked with, releasing animals back into a wild state. Hardly a  
day went by without a battle of some kind, and people killed or injured. Yet we  
would not give up and watch the animals slaughtered'.

'That still does not explain your injuries', said Elrond from his window.

'I was wondering when someone was going to wake up that I was ignoring that  
question and hoping it would go away', said Rory.

She looked at Elrond who was sitting on the wide windowsill, his legs dangling  
and looking more like a bored schoolboy than an Elf Lord. 'Are you going to  
answer me or not?' he asked.

'I was careless', she said, 'I got captured by poachers'.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Rory sat up in her bed and winced as the movement pulled the stitches in her

back. Elrond immediately slid down off the window sill and came over to her to

check her wounds.

'You should not move quickly, you will open that wound again', he said to her.

He then pulled her pillows up so that her back was supported by them. 'Now you

will be able to continue your story in comfort', Elrond told her.

'If you are such a terrific warrior, how did you come to be captured', said

Aragorn sarcastically.

'I was on water collection duty. With me was a 14-year-old girl, Kathy Moore;

she was visiting her father who worked on the lion project with me. Kathy was

given water duty because there had been little poacher activity close to camp

for several weeks, and I was with her to assist and also because of crocodiles'.

Blank looks on three faces prompted her to explain about crocodiles. 'Large

reptiles, like huge lizards, with a big mouth full of teeth, they live in and

near water and eat anything they can get their teeth into. One of the few

animals that consider people to be a part of their diet. There had been several

croc attacks, including two deaths a long that stretch of river in the previous six

months, so anyone collecting water had to guarded by an armed person'.

'How big?' asked Gandalf, his wizard's curiosity getting the better of him.

'We regularly saw animals in excess of fifteen feet in length. Easily big enough to

kill cattle or horses', Rory replied. 'Of course many animals used the river,

wild lions, Elephant and Buffalo wallowed in the mud, and if surprised are very

dangerous. Anyway that's how the poachers surprised us that morning. We believed

that poacher activity had been driven away from camp, and I busy watching a

large female croc on the other side of the river that appeared a little too

interested in us for my liking. A herd of elephant were splashing about two hundred

yards or so downstream, making a lot of noise, next thing I knew I had a gun at

my head, and another man had grabbed Kathy. To my horror I realised we had been

captured by a group of some fifteen poachers. If I had been alone I would have tried

to fight my way free, but I knew that if I tried that, then Kathy would almost

certainly be killed. I saw no alternative but do what the men wanted, which was to

accompany them quietly, and to hope that rescue was not far away.

We were taken to a truck, a kind of mechanical wagon, and driven to a camp in

the dense jungle at the base of the mountains. Many miles from where we were

captured. I knew that chances of being tracked there were slim.'

She paused and said, 'Anyway to cut a long story short, we were held as hostages

by the poachers as surety that attempts to stop their activity would cease.

Kathy was quickly ransomed by her wealthy family, and so only I was left. As the

poacher's demands, either for money, or ceaseance of anti-poacher patrols were

not being met, the men took out their anger on me in various ways. One day I

killed the guard left in camp with me, and managed to get to the edge of cliff

when I was surrounded. Rather than be captured again I simply stepped off the

edge, and apparently landed here.'

Rory looked around the room and said 'So now you know as much as me, buggar all

about this time travel stuff works'.

'Indeed, it is a strange happening, said Gandalf, 'but I still believe you are

linked to the Ring magically'.

'OK, so what does that mean for me?' answered Rory.

'No-one here can answer your question at the moment. We shall discuss this among

ourselves, and hope by the time you are well we will have an answer' said

Elrond. 'There are many lore masters in this house, surely someone will have a

solution'.

'So when will you let me out of bed', said Rory. 'I'm starting to get bored

here!'

'We cannot have that!' replied Elrond, 'who knows what you will do'.

'Yeah, so what's the answer', said Rory.

'In a day or two if you behave yourself and do not pull you stitches trying to

move too much, and if you promise to rest, I will consider letting you get up', Elrond answered her.

'Hard to rest, with you lot giving me twenty questions', she grumbled.

'Very well, as you seem tired, we will leave, and either Aragorn or myself will

check on you later this afternoon', Elrond said.


	11. Chaper 11

Chapter 11 

Over the next 2 days Rory went nearly crazy lying in bed. Either Elrond or  
Aragorn checked on her twice a day, and other healers between times. By the  
afternoon of the second day she was allowed up, but only to walk quietly in the  
gardens or some other gentle activity.

As she walked, she noticed what appeared to be a group of children, talking and  
laughing on one of the beautiful green lawns. She did not mean to disturb them,  
but one of them noticed her, and called a greeting.

'Lady', called one of the group, whom she now realised were not children but some  
kind of midgets, 'are you the woman who arrived mysteriously a few days ago?'

'Yes', Rory replied, 'I am'

'Oh, good, because I have a bet with my cousin here', the speaker indicated the person standing  
next to him, 'that you are really an elf'.

Rory flicked her dark hair back over her ears, showing they were not pointed.  
'Sorry to say', she replied, 'I am no more an elf than you. I'm just a common  
boring mortal'.

The midgit's face fell, and the one next to him started laughing, 'See I told  
you, Pip, just because she knows Elrond doesn't mean she has to be an elf.  
Elrond knows lots of people'.

'Well, rub it in then!', the one apparently named Pip grumbled.

'No', said a third, much older than the others. 'Pay up, Pippin'.

'Not now Bilbo', he protested. 'It's all the leaf I have. I promise to make good  
when we are all back home in the Shire'.

'My father always said pay your bets straight away, it keeps a friendships  
strong. So go on, now is as good a time as any', the older one said.

'Very well, very well, I'm going to get it', and Pip left complaining loudly as he  
walked.

The older midgit looked up at Rory, who was standing near them looking slightly  
bewildered. 'Lady Rory', he said, we know who you are, but you do not know us.  
And young Pip and Merry's bet has driven all our manners away. I am Bilbo  
Baggins, this is my nephew Frodo Baggins, and his companions, Sam Gamgee, Merry  
Brandybuck, and our poor loser is Pippin Took, or Pip'. As each name was spoken  
the owner bowed in a really cute fashion, except of course for Pip, whose loud  
complaints could still be heard.

Rory grinned and said 'Pleased to meet you all. Don't think me rude, but what  
type of people are you? Some kind of midgets?'

'No Lady', replied Bilbo, who seemed to be speaking for the group, 'Nor Dwarves  
either. We are Hobbits, and this how we all appear'.

'Never heard of Hobbits before', she said, 'but you seem harmless, and obviously  
you wouldn't be here in Rivendell if you were evil or dangerous'. Then she asked  
the question that been on the tip of tongue since seeing them. 'What are you  
doing here? Passing through? Holidaying or something?'

'We can't tell you that yet', Frodo said. 'It will become clear over the next  
couple of days I should think. But what are you doing here, Lady, and where did  
you come from?'

'Frodo', Rory answered, 'I think that where I come from and my business here is  
also not to be told of yet. I believe Elrond is having a meeting or council of some  
kind tomorrow, and I am sure that all will become clear there'.

With that answer the Hobbits had to be satisfied. Then a loud bell rang,  
'Great', exclaimed Merry, 'Dinner'! Then he turned to Rory, 'will you give us  
the pleasure of your company at dinner, Lady Rory', he asked very formally.

'My pleasure', she replied. 'But none of you need to call me Lady, my name is  
Rory, I'm just an ordinary person'.

'Very well then, Rory, said Bilbo, 'we had better hurry or the elves will eaten  
all the food!'

With that comment the Hobbits and Rory left the gardens, and entered the huge  
dining halls of Rivendell.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

Dinner was an informal and fairly peaceful affair. People came and went much as they pleased, some sitting at the tables in the dinning halls, others going outside to eat in the gardens.

Rory sat with the Hobbits. They did not go out to eat, but stayed at the tables where the chances of getting seconds were greater. There was nearly a fight over a dish of mushrooms, which Rory had to referee, and ended by eating the rest of the dish herself.

She was drawing lots attention because of her dress. Her skirt was unremarkable, and so were her bare feet in a house where most of the women went barefoot. It was her shirt that was the problem. Even though it was autumn in Rivendell, it was not cold, and Rory was wearing a rather low cut singlet top, which at the back showed off her tattoo, a large one of a beautiful bay horse's head, complete with a unicorn's horn.

A tall male elf came over to the table where Rory and the Hobbits sat. I am very pleased to see that you arrived safely, Frodo,' he said.

'Gildor', exclaimed Frodo. I did not expect to see you here!'

'My company came straight through here to Rivendell without completing our original journey,' Gildor replied. 'We all felt that it was much more important to warn Elrond of your trouble then to visit our kinfolk. We would have taken you with us on our journey, but we were not enough to withstand attack, and our presence would only have drawn the enemy to you.'

'Nevertheless, we thank you again for your help that night. We truly believe that we may never have made it out of the Shire without your assistance in hiding from the enemy that night,' said Frodo.

'Nay Frodo,' said Gildor, shaking his head slightly, 'it is your courage and that of your companions here that brought you safely to Rivendell. I have heard of your wound, and marvel that you live. Indeed, Hobbits are have stout hearts!'

Then Gildor greeted his old friend Bilbo, and gently teased him about needing to write yet another book. Bilbo promised to do this, and to make sure Gildor and his friends were remembered for their role.

Gildor looked at Rory who had stayed quiet, merely listening to the conversation. 'Greetings Lady Rory', he said, I have been asked to remind you that there will a formal reception for Frodo and his friends later tonight.'

Rory looked up at the tall elf. 'So you remember me, do you Gildor', she said. And my guess is that you have copped the short end of the stick about coming to tell me that the way I am dressed is not suitable.'

The elf blushed faintly, the tips of his pointed ears turning a slightly deeper shade of pink. 'Ah, well, yes', he said.

'Don't worry, I promise that I will wear a dress that even you will find suitable', she said.

Gildor looked relieved. 'Lady', he asked, I have not been able to help but notice the drawing or picture on your shoulder. 'What is it?' he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

'It is a tattoo, a picture drawn into my skin with special ink, and before you ask, no it does not come off.'

Everyone at the table looked astonished. 'Does it hurt', asked one ofthe Hobbits, the cheeky looking one named Pippin.

'Not now, Pip', replied Rory.

'But it did once', Pip insisted.

'When it was put on it did, yes for a about a week', said Rory.

'How much?' gasped Pip, his eyes wide.

'Like being drawn on with a hot pen when it was applied. Then like sunburn for nearly a week, and now it has healed not at all', Rory answered.

All the Hobbits stared at her shoulder like curious children, even Gildor seemed fascinated, and it was he who broke the silence again. 'It is a unicorn?' he questioned.

'Yes and no, it is my mare Jilba drawn with a unicorn's horn. I had it done several years ago both as a reminder of her and also a good luck charm, one that I can't lose easily,' she replied.

'Good luck charm,' the elf queried.

'Yes, for luck in battle,' Rory answered him.

The boldest of the Hobbits than asked Rory softly, 'Could I touch it?'

Rory looked surprised. 'I guess so, if it will make everyone happy about this is. It really is only a drawing, Merry', she said.

'I know but', and Rory finished for him, 'you won't leave me alone till you are sure'.

'Well, yes', said a slightly embarrassed Merry.

'Ok, and anyone else here who is dying of curiosity', Rory said, slightly amused.

All the Hobbits but Frodo then ran their hands over the tattoo, exclaiming quietly that it really did seem to drawn into ordinary skin. Then to her amazement Gildor too ran his fingertips over the tattoo, his touch softer, his skin colder.

'I can feel the outline on you', Gildor said, 'but not the coloured areas. A remarkable thing, but I do not think that I would wish a drawing to be put permanently on me.'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Dinner at last was finished, and the Hobbits left Rory to as they said take care of some business'.

As Rory left the Dining Hall, she was approached by Elrond. Rory', he said, I forgot to tell you, but all of your gear that was left behind in Mordor, I brought here and it is in storage.'

You brought my stuff here!' she exclaimed, surprised. Why did you do that?'

Elrond looked at Rory. Do you not know?' he asked.

Nope, sure don't', she replied, "though I do thank you, some of that stuff could be useful'.

I kept your things because I hoped to see you again one day', Elrond said quietly.

Why?' asked Rory in her blunt Aussie way.

You saved my life, my dear, I have been feeling a need to thank you forthree thousand years,' he spoke softly so as no one would hear, 'and it was not just helping me down Mt. Doom, but your chat to me later about 'what does not kill you makes you stronger', that helped so much. Elves have a great tendency to despair, and you pulled me up before I got so far down that I could not pull myself back up.'

Rory looked a bit embarrassed. 'You and I always got on well, once you realised I was not a threat, and I understood the world had not gone crazy. But, you know Elrond, there's no need to thank me, I was just looking out for a mate.' She was quiet for a few seconds, and then said 'I only wish I could've got to Gil-Galad quicker, I have been thinking forywo years that I could've saved him'.

'No, I do not think so, said Elrond. I think you too would have been killed, and then I too would have died,' and he lowered his voice still further, 'then the Elven ring Vilya would have fallen into shadow.'

Rory looked up at Elrond, stunned that he would make such an admission to her. 'See', he said, lifting his right hand a little, and she saw the ring on his finger like a star.

'You should not be telling ME this', she protested.

'Why not,' he said, you are magically connected to the One, and quite possibly to thethree as well. I know you will not speak of this, or betray me to anyone.'

'So Ok, that is what Gil-Galad gave you when he died. I always wondered', she said, 'what will happen when the One is destroyed?'

'How do you know we will destroy it?' he asked her in return.

'Got no choice but to try,' she buntly replied.

'We believe that the power of the threewill fade, and many beautiful things will fail and never be seen again. The elves will fade too, unless we leave Middle Earth forever', and a look of great sadness was on Elrond's face as he spoke.

'That's so sad', Rory said softly.

'But all the Elves are willing to see this happen, if we can destroy Sauron's power forever,' Elrond said. 'This is not what I wished to speak to you of,' he went on, changing the subject as only as elf can, 'I want to show you where you things are stored.'

Elrond lead Rory out of the Dining Hall, down corridors and around corners till her head hurt trying to keep up with all the twisting and turning. Finally they entered a small store room, and Rory noticed with delight all her things were there; her clothes, guns, even her CD player. She'd often wondered why her chain of command had issued her unit with CD players, and orders on CD, but she now had a feeling the device could be handy, and was grateful to have it.

'This is great, Elrond, your blood's worth bottling,' she said, and gave the surprised elf a brief hug.

She picked up most of the stuff, except the guns, which she announced she would leave until she could get out on to one of the Archery Ranges to check to see if they still worked OK and the ammunition was still good.

'Which I doubt,' she said out loud, 'but then again you never know, they seem to have been stored well.'

'I am pleased you approve,' said Elrond, and took some of the gear to help her carry it. 'I know, I know, you do not help to carry anything. You forget your recent injuries, so whether you like it or not, I will help you.'

The two left the storeroom and headed back to the residential area, talking softly as they walked. They parted at Rory's room, and Elrond made her promise to see him after she was dressed for the reception, and before attending, he said he had a surprise for her.

Curious, Rory proceeded to go through her things, looking for one particular piece of clothing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

Eventually Rory found what she was looking for, an emerald green dress, that laced up at the front to be very form fitting, but she knew that didn't worry Elves, although both male and female elves did disapprove of women wearing very low cut tops as she knew.

This dress was all right in that aspect, she meant to keep her promise to Gildor to be decently dressed. The sleaves were pretty, being soft green lace, and the uneven panelled skirt fell to her ankles, more of the lace was also in the skirt panels, and over all she felt that in this dress she was passably attractive, not that the fact she was not a particularly pretty woman had ever bothered her, it was just that these elf women were all so damned gorgeous it made her feel positively ugly.

Still, from past experience she knew elves did not think much about other people's appearance. They were all so good looking that most of them had figured out not to judge people by their looks, but by their words and actions. Certainly, her attitude and outrageous behaviour had got her more attention during the Last Alliance than sheer beauty would have. And a lot of improper advances from both mortal and even a few elven men. Which amused the heck out of both High Kings, especially Elendil, both for the way she handled those foolish enough to put the hard word on her, and for the fact that she could not understand the interest in her.

Finally dressed at last, she left her room, wondering how the heck in this maze of a house she was going to find Elrond as she had promised. She rounded a corner and saw Aragorn, and asked him for directions.

'What business do you have with Lord Elrond', he asked her, obviously disapproving of her.

'He asked me to see him', Rory replied, bitting back the urge to retort with 'find out, nosey'; this man did not like her, she knew and found him very irritating in return. After all, he did not know her and she did not like being disliked for no reason.

'How do I know you are being truthful, woman,' he growled at her.

Why would I lie', she snapped back. 'Your problem is that I don't behave like some mindless git; happy to sit back and let you blokes stuff up the world. Well, the problem is dickheads like you, so far up yourself it isn't funny, and thinking the rest of the world owes you something! Well, get over it you piece of pond slime and GET OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I HAVE TO HURT YOU, she snarled between her teeth.

At this point, one of Lady Arwen's hand maids appeared, she gave a brief and inaudible message to Aragorn and then agreed to show Rory to Elrond. This elf was very nice, and seemed curious about Rory, but Rory could tell her little as a result of a vow to keep her origins to herself for the present.

'Lady Rory', the handmaiden whose name Rory had learned was Brenna, 'Lord Elrond is in the third room on the left down this corridor, and I do believe he is waiting for you.' The elf smiled and went about her duties, that quickly that Rory barely had time to thank her.

Rory approached the indicated door, feeling unaccountably nervous. She shook herself, telling herself not to be silly, as her hand raised to knock on the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Rory knocked on the door, and a male voice she did not know called come in'.

She opened the door and entered the room and sawtwo male elves that she had not ever met. The startled look on her face prompted one of them to speak 'you are looking for Father?' he questioned her. Rory looked even more puzzled if that was possible. 'Are you not Lady Rory?' the elf asked.

'Yes, I am', she answered.

'Leave her be, brother', said the second elf, a mirror image of the first. 'Clearly she has no idea who we are'.

'You can say that again', she said, in a questioning tone that begged the two to clear up the mystery.

The second speaker suddenly laughed, 'My dear brother loves to confuse people, when we were children he was always making me agree to schemes to create trouble, and then of course no one would know which of us caused the problem, and thereby got us both punished. Now he has bemused you as to who we are he is happy.'

'You do exaggerate Elrohir, I did not set out to confuse the lady' the first elf said.

Light broke upon Rory, 'You two are Elrond's sons! I didn't realise you were twins!'

Both the elves burst into laughter, and Rory found that she too was laughing; there was something so very happy and charming about these two.

Finally, everyone managed to control themselves and Rory asked where Elrond was.

'We do not know, Lady,' replied Elladan, who she could now see was a fraction taller than his twin. Seeing the two together, she thought, I could tell them apart, but not if I saw one without the other.

'So you might as well take a seat, and wait with us. I daresay Father will not be long, wherever he is', Elladan continued, staring at her in a way that made Rory feel most uncomfortable.

'We have heard some very interesting tales of you, Lady Rory,' Elladan continued, 'so perhaps you can entertain us while we wait'.

'Please don't call me Lady, my name is Rory,' she replied, 'and anyway what have you heard? I'm getting a bit alarmed here, everyone has heard stuff about me and it's making me nervous'.

'Well then, Rory, we have heard many things', Elladan replied to her, 'Many indeed', continued Elrohir, 'including you were with the Last Alliance in Mordor.'

'Yep, that's true', Said Rory. Anyways, Elrond has already told you both all of this'.

'He has', said Elladan, but we want to hear it from you. 'You spent two years with the massed Armies besieging Mordor?'

'Sure did', she said.

'Why did you stay there? Why did you not go somewhere safe?' said Elladan, who seemed to have appointed himself spokesman for both brothers.

'Uumm. Like where would I have gone? And wandering about the place on my own was considered as dangerous as letting me stay, so stay I did,' Rory answered.

The twins looked at each other, 'It never occurred to us that you would have nowhere to go,' Elrohir finally said to her.

Elladan spoke again, 'The final battle, you actually fought in it?'

'Nope, not as such. I ran messages between the various commanders, it was thought I would be in less danger that way, but I think that it probably brought more danger on me. Of course, I was armed and had to do quite a bit of fighting on the day, mostly to get to where I was going with messages, but once or twice because I had nothing else to do at the time'.

'You were with father when Isildur betrayed the Last Alliance, weren't you?' Asked Elladan.

'I wouldn't say Isildur betrayed anyone. That's a bit harsh; taken over by the Ring would be more truthful. And yes, I did have a go at making Isildur chuck that darn thing in the mountain by force, I like your father was injured worse than I thought, and Isildur did defeat me and knock me unconscious. By the time I came to, Isildur was long gone, only Elrond and myself were on the mountaintop. I had a great deal of difficulty in getting Elrond to move, but eventually we got down. And that's the story, not so interesting after all is it?' she said.

'Father said you carried him down,' Elladan said, looking at her in a disbelieving way. 'Surely you could not have done such a thing, you are tiny person!'

'Elrond exaggerated a little' she explained. 'He was wounded too, but in a pretty bad state mentally. I simply supported him on our trek down the mountain, he was having a lot of trouble walking, and things weren't helped by the fact that it was a very dark night.

The twins gave Rory a wondering look. 'Have I answered all your questions now,' she said.

'Yes, we think so', said Elladan, still speaking for both.

Rory was about to speak again when the door opened and Elrond walked in. The twins rose from their seats to greet their father, and briefly spoke softly in Elvish to him.

Then Elrond dismissed his sons, obviously wanting to speak further to them alone. He turned to Rory who was admiring the view from the window. 'Did those two rascals entertain you?' he asked.

'Twenty questions again. It must run in the family' she answered.

Oh' said Elrond. 'Those two have been living with the Rangers too much, and it has affected their manners'.

'No, they were very well mannered', she said 'just curious, which also runs in the family'.

'Does it', said Elrond. And of course, 'you are not curious now yourself, are you?'

'Never said that, in fact I am', Rory said.

He picked up a small package sitting on the table. 'This is for you, my friend', he said a small token of gratitude for your help all those years ago'.

'Thank you' said Rory, 'but you really don't have to give me anything. You would have done the same for me'. She opened the little packet, and stared in astonishment.


	16. chapter 16

Chapter 16 

There, on the piece of beautiful elvish silk Elrond had wrapped it in lay a small leather bound book, clearly very very old. Carefully Rory opened it, to discover that it was what she thought it was, a collection of Elvish history, stories and lore, from before the rising of the sun, and through the first and second ages. She also twigged that it was the very book she had read through the Last Alliance, and knew that this copy was one Elrond had written down himself.

'Elrond', she gasped, 'I can't accept this, I know that you always intended it to pass to your children'.

'If you had let me die on Mt. Doom I would have had no children. You are like a sister to me, and therefore this book is in my eyes staying in the family, so to speak,' Elrond replied to Rory's protest.

'I'm not real smart,' Rory said smiling, 'but I know when to be quiet and stop fighting you. If you really want me to have this, then I thank you and promise to take good care of it'.

'I know you will take care of it, you did love to read Elvish history', said Elrond.

Rory wrapped the book back up. She knew the silk was there to protect the book,and was alsoprobably enchanted by Elrond to do just that.

'We have to attend this reception for Frodo,' Elrond said at last. 'If you like, leave the book, and pick it up tomorrow'.

'Sounds good to me', answered Rory.

Then someone knocked on the door. 'Are you always this popular?' Rory asked Elrond.

He nodded and opened the door, to reveal his daughter Arwen. 'Father, you are late', she said, delighted to have found something to tease her normal punctual father about.

'Blame me, Lady Arwen,' said Rory, 'I have been holding Elrond up'.

'No, you have not,' said Elrond. 'We shall attend immediately', he said to both women.

'Ladies', he said as they left the room, 'May I have the honour of escorting you both?'

Laughing, both Rory and Arwen agreed, and entered the Hall of Fire with Elrond.

Now, the Hall of Fire was normally used for informal occasions, but like this night, sometimes more formally too. After a while as in most Elvish ceremonies and celebrations, the whole thing quite soon became a party, people singing, playing music, dancing and drinking; generally having a good time. Of course, as it was a mild night, the gardens were soon full of elves playing pranks on each other, and teasing some Dwarves, who proved to be able to hold their own, much to the dismay of several elves.

By early morning, any attempt to control behaviour was gone, most of the elves having had rather too much to drink. Nearly everyone had been pushed or fallen into the river or pools, including Rory, the only dry people were those who had taken refuge in the trees. Rory had heard of elvish parties but never before attended one and was wondering how many sore heads and frayed tempers would be in evidence the next day.

After her second dunking by the elves, who seemed to consider the few mortals present could only function while drenched, she excused herself and went to her room. Tired, because she was still not fully recovered from her wounds, she went to bed. Sleep however proved difficult, with all the singing, and general noise from the gardens.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Just on daybreak, Rory gave up pretence of trying to sleep. She got out of bed and went for a walk in the gardens, which as she suspected looked a herd of feral water buffalo from back home had run amok there. I hope Elrond has plenty of gardeners to put this mess back together, she thought.

Surprisingly, there were few people about the gardens. A couple of Dwarves that looked rather ill were bathing their feet in one of the many water features about, and one blonde male elf was trying to stand up using a tree for support. Rory walked over to him, making sure that he saw and heard her coming.

'Glorfindel', she said very quietly, quite certain that his hearing was likely to be much more sensitive than usual, 'What are you trying to do, hurt yourself?'

The elf, who looked much less handsome than normal, blinked and stared. 'Legs won't work', he muttered.

'Why is that?' she asked him, amused to find that she was right, elves might not get sick, but they sure as hell can get drunk and hung over.

'Well, I think it's because you pulled me into the water with you when I threw you in last night,' he said, giving up all attempts to stand up.

'I did warn you, silly; it's not my fault you didn't believe me', she replied to Glorfindel, who was now sitting at the base of the tree.

'Look', he said lifting his shirt a bit, you bruised me when you grabbed me to pull me in the water with you.

Rory looked at the black bruises on the lower part of the elf's ribs. 'I didn't do that; I didn't grab you that hard. You did that falling over, or maybe fighting that Dwarf who insulted your ability as a smith.'

Glorfindel dropped his shirt and thought hard. Obviously hard work with the headache he so clearly had. 'You may be right, I had forgotten that', he said after a considerable time.

Rory sat down on the opposite side of the path, and looked at Glorfindel. He was much paler than normal, his eyes did not want to focus, his shirt was dirty, and his hair tangled. Altogether, he looked pretty terrible, HHmmm, she thought, he's even lost his pretty elf lord glow.

'I believe there's supposed to be a council meeting this morning,' she said, merely to watch the elf panic. You see, Rory loved to pick on elves. One usually got such brilliant results, it was hard to resist. For a race of people who were so wise, and strong, and immortal, they had their weak points; besides she owed him for both dunkings she got last night, one he did himself, and the other he put some of the other elves up to.

'No, this afternoon, Elrond said so last night, so there', he replied, his usual good manners flown out the window along with the rest of his normal behaviour.

'You know, you should be nice to me, or I will leave you here, instead of maybe helping you inside, and there are two dwarves over that way', she said pointing; 'who knows what they might do to you?'

Now she did get her reaction. 'Where, where', the elf said, panicking, and trying to stand up only to fall down again.

Oh gods, Rory thought, this idiot really is going to hurt himself. Male Elves! Thousands of years old, and still as bloody brainless as mortal men.

'Take it easy, they haven't moved, you're safe at the present', she told the elf who was now very crumpled looking. 'If you promise not to throw me in that bloody cold water again, I will help you inside,' she said, taking pity on him.

Glorfindel now realised he had few options. He was unable to walk by himself, and the Dwarves just might to something nasty to him. He reluctantly agreed to allow Rory to help him, and promised not to throw her in any more cold water.

'Ok, which way', she asked him, having now assisted the elf to his feet.

'Up the path, and then left', he said.

Going up the path and left proved difficult. Glorfindel was tall, but like most Elves not really very heavy. However, the fact that he had little control over his feet made things difficult. Eventually, they made it inside, and Glorfindel was able to walk pretty much by himself using furniture and walls as support. Rory decided to see him to his room because god knew where he might get to if left alone.

Finally, they arrived at a door, which Glorfindel asked Rory to open for him. She did so and helped him inside. He sat down on his bed, and thanked her for her help, then before Rory could answer him, fell down on the bed and appeared to fall instantly asleep. Rory pulled his boots off for him, and covered him up, checking to see that he was only asleep. As she did so, for some reason known only to a drunk elf, he got a death grip on her left wrist, and she could not make him let go.

'Great', she said out loud to herself', stuck to a drunk elf. What a way to start the day'.

Hehehe...now we all know why everyone at Elrond's council meeting were all so short tempered. They were all suffering from the effects of the night before. Glorfindel of course wrote himself off so badly because Arwen stole his part in the movie...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

Several hours later Glorfindel finally woke. He was astonished to find Rory in his room, and even more that his fingers were wrapped hard around her wrist. He released her, and looked at her rubbing her sore and bruised wrist.

'How did I, err you, um us get here?' he asked sheepishly.

'I helped you in from the gardens at dawn', said Rory.

'Oh yes, I remember now. Thank you.' Glorfindel sat up and realised his boots were on the floor, and a blanket had been covering him. 'Did you pull my boots off and cover me? He asked in surprise.

'Sure did. And then you grabbed hold of my wrist and would not let go. At least, I could have made you let go, but I didn't want to hurt you that bad', she replied.

Glorfindel stared at her. 'Well, thank you again,' he said, unsure of what to actually say to her.

Rory laughed at the elf's confusion. She stood up and patted his shoulder gently, ' You're welcome, Glorfindel, and if I might make a suggestion I think you should clean yourself up and get ready for Elrond's council meeting. I have to get moving, I'm already late to meet with Gandalf and Elrond, and yes before you ask I'm going to blame you', She said.

He grinned weakly, aware that the story Rory would tell Gandalf and Elrond would be all over Rivendell by evening, but on reflection he decided that he deserved it. 'I will see you later than, Rory' he said.

'Yep, you sure will', she answered leaving his room, and walking out into the corridor she ran slap bang into Aragorn.

'What were you doing in Glorfindel's private quarters', he asked her in a way which made her want to slap his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

'None of your business', snapped Rory. 'And keep your dirty mind to yourself, I knew Glorfindel thousands of years before you were born'.

Aragorn stared at her, realising he probably was out of line. 'I apologise', he said and gave a sketchy bow.

Rory relaxed then. She shook her head at Aragorn, and said quietly 'Why do you dislike me?'

'In fact, I do not dislike you, I distrust you, the way you just happen to appear in Middle Earth at crucial moments is very worrying for me.' he answered.

'Rriiight, well, I'm off to see Gandalf and Elrond, they want to see me about my 'appearances' perhaps you better come along and find the truth with me', said Rory.

'Very well then', said Aragorn.

They were about to walk off when Glorfindel, who could hear Rory's voice still outside his door, appeared. 'Cannot bear to leave me', he said cheekily. Then realised Aragorn was there, and he blushed understanding that he had put Rory in an awkward position.

'Nope, I don't like blondes, I was just chatting to Aragorn', she said laughing at him.

In confusion Glorfindel retreated. Aragorn gave Rory a strange look. She threw her hands in the air 'I just helped him in from the gardens this morning, and stayed on to see he was Ok', she said.

Aragorn declined to answer; he had decided it was safer. He was not interested in Rory, but he knew of Glorfindel's reputation with women. And he remembered last night seeing Rory getting lots of attention from the male Elves who knew her in the Last Alliance, and he understood she was one of those rare women who did not need beauty. Then he shrugged, both Rory and Glorfindel were adults, it was no business of his what if anything was going on between them.

Together, Rory and Aragorn walked to the council room appointed for her to meet with Gandalf and Elrond. Aragorn was not expected, but he knew his foster father would not mind his attendance.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

Rory knocked on Elrond's door, his voice called 'Come in', and she opened the door, entering the room. Gandalf and Elrond were seated at a round table, covered with books, scrolls and empty teacups. Aragorn followed her, causing the two at the table to give him a questioning glance.

'You are late', said Elrond sternly, 'there is much to be done today, and I do not need to waste time waiting for you, Rory.'

'Yep, know that. But it ain't my fault I'm late', she replied

'Not your fault? How is that?' said Elrond.

'Blame Glorfindel', was all Rory said.

'Glorfindel? How is he to blame?' Elrond glared at Rory. 'Next you will be saying that he kidnapped you!'

'Well, he did, aahh, kinda" she said.

'What!' exclaimed Elrond. He leaned back in his chair, and his grey eyes where sparkling. 'I think you had better tell us what has been happening'.

All three looked hard at Rory. Feeling a little silly and embarrassed she explained, 'I found Glorfindel in the gardens this morning when I went for a walk just on dawn. He didn't look to good, obviously had far too much wine last night, and I stupidly took pity on him and helped him indoors. Then when I finally got him to his room, he passed out on his bed, so I thought I better do the right thing and I chucked a blanket over him, and he somehow for a reason I don't know grabbed my wrist and I couldn't make him let go. Had to wait till he woke up'.

Gandalf burst into laughter, followed a second later by both Elrond and Aragorn. When they finally stopped, all three were out of breath, and red faced. Rory just sat and watched them, 'Yeah, real funny if it didn't happen to you'; she said when she could make herself heard. 'Look,' she said exhibiting her wrist, 'that idiot even managed to bruise me! Now I owe him for that, and two dunkings!'

This caused even more laughter. 'Maybe I should send poor Glorfindel away for a while so he can avoid your revenge', laughed Elrond.

'No, it'll be right. I have another plan for him', remarked Rory after a moment's thought.

'I hope so, I can not have one of my best warriors injured when a war is impending.' Elrond replied.

Rory gave an unladylike snort. 'Reckon he's capable of injuring himself without my help'.

She then became aware that Gandalf was holding a teacup out to her. 'Thanks', she said, grateful for the warm drink as it was a cold morning. At least to her, recently living in Africa, born in the Australian Outback. She was not used to cold, and didn't like it.

Aragorn spoke then, 'I am sorry for drawing conclusions this morning, Rory', he said rather stiffly.

'That's Ok, you can't help your dirty mind', she answered him, a bit rudely.

Shocked by her reply, Aragorn decided discretion was the better part of valour and remained quiet.

'So anyway, you pair have been here reading up on my problem, I'm curious to know if you have a solution', asked Rory.

'Not as such', Gandalf spoke.' We still believe that you are connected to the Rings of Power. However, it is also clear that someone is playing with time, and has sent you here for a purpose unknown to any of us.'

'It is also clear that your purpose in the Last Alliance was a helpful one', Elrond now spoke. 'So we have come to conclusion that whoever sent you is a person or power working for the good of Middle Earth, possibly one of the Valar'.

Rory nodded 'I had thought something like that myself', was all she said.

'But we now think that you not are not connected to one, but more than likely to one of the three', continued Elrond.

Gandalf then fixed both Rory and Aragorn with a chilling glare, 'What happens next is Aragorn's right to know, as soon he will undertake a quest of great importance, and Rory is directly involved and we cannot leave her out of this, but I will make this perfectly clear, anything that occurs in this room is not to be told to anyone, not even', and here his glare seemed to pierce Aragorn, 'Not even the Lady Arwen. You must both take an oath to this'.

A bit frightened, although she would rather have died than admit this to anyone, Rory agreed, as did Aragorn, and both were stunned that they were required to swear to Illuvator on their souls. Clearly this was more important than either had believed.

Elrond's next action really put the wind up Rory. Any place else she would have bolted but had no choice here but to go along with him. He took off his ring Vilya and laid it in the palm of his left hand. Then he reached over to Rory, who was sitting on the other side of the small table, and took her right hand in his. Too scared now to too even think of hiding it, she locked her shoulder and elbow and refused to let him pull her hand across the table. Panic stricken, she spoke, 'Whoa, what is going on here?'

'Be easy, Rory, trust me as you used to', Elrond's voice was very soft. She looked into his eyes, and felt the strength of his will. 'Vilya wishes to speak to you, but I cannot let you touch her by yourself, the great Rings of Power are very dangerous for a mortal.'

Trembling now, Rory allowed Elrond to place her hand between his. Immediately she heard the voice of the Ring, and was aware on the edges of her mind Vilya had not taken over that Elrond was controlling the conversation between her and his ring. Time seemed to stand still, as Vilya spoke and Rory answered.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 21 

Rory felt both hot and cold, and could not see. Everything was dark, and she was very very frightened. Her head was spinning, and she was tired, so very tired.

Vilya was whispering to her in the dark, and she felt Elrond on the edges of her mind, but faintly. Suddenly the whispering of Vilya became a shout, and she felt Elrond like a physical presence in her mind.

Suddenly, she could see again, Gandalf was holding her upright, and Elrond was bowed over the table with his head in his hands. Vilya lay on the table, and Aragorn was looking confused and worried.

'Elrond, are you all right?' asked Aragorn.

'Yes, I will be fine', he replied. 'Please help Gandalf put Rory on the sofa'.

Aragorn did as Elrond asked. Gandalf, who had briefly left the room, reappeared with a bottle of brandy. He poured two glasses and handed one to Rory and one to Elrond, who were both white and trembling.

Elrond put his empty glass down, and spoke 'Aragorn, please fetch the little blue box on the small window table.'

Aragorn again did as he was asked, concern for his foster father etched on his face. Elrond opened the box, and placed the ring Vilya inside it. He then put the box in his pocket. Gandalf looked questionaly at Elrond who said simply 'Vilya needs to rest too.'

Gandalf sat down at the table, and fixed a glare on first Elrond and then Rory. 'What happened, what went wrong.' He asked

'All seemed well, Vilya was questioning Rory on her motives for helping us in the Last Alliance, and how she came through time, what she thought she could accomplish here and many other things. Vilya found a part of Rory's mind that was locked to her and pushed Rory a little too hard', Elrond replied

'A little too hard! Understatement of the century.' Rory exclaimed.

Elrond gave Rory a look that seemed to be an apology. 'I did not know of the hurt locked in your mind, my dear. And if I had I would have stopped Vilya unlocking your mind, I did not realise the consequences of loosing your emotions like that'.

'That was part of the problem but not the whole. It was Vilya's push about a past life that really spun me out. On top of the thing I have kept in my mind for twenty years, when Vilya revealed my past life, it was just too much', Rory answered.

'That was it! I did not really understand that last part, Vilya did not want me to', said Elrond. He then took the ring box from his pocket and put Vilya on hand again. He spoke to the ring 'I know you not wish to speak of this now, Vilya but you must.' The elf lord then went into a trance for about a minute, his eyes glazed, his breathing slowed.

Elrond shook himself, and put Vilya away again after telling the ring he would not disturb her rest again.

'That was a most unusual experience,' Elrond remarked.

'Will someone tell me what happened,' Aragorn asked in pleading tone.

Gandalf gave Aragorn a measuring glance, as if to decide what to say, then he spoke 'whatever happened was too much for Rory to handle emotionally. Both she and Elrond nearly died'.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

Amazed, Aragorn stared at Gandalf.

'Nearly died! How? Why?'Aragorn asked Elrond.

'Rory's mind was overset by what she was experiencing. Her emotional state was completely out of control, and the thing which Vilya revealed to her was too much for her to cope with. Her soul retreated in fear and confusion, that is she travelled part of the path to death. Both Vilya and I felt this happen, and we anchored her and pulled her back. Rory had travelled the dark path further than I thought and it required a greater effort than I imagined. Both Rory and myself very nearly finished up in the Halls of the Dead', said Elrond. His colour had come back, and he seemed fully recovered from the near death experience.

From the sofa on the other side of the room, Rory spoke 'Why the heck did you take such a chance, Elrond', she asked.

'Why do you ask that,' Gandalf spoke before Elrond could reply.

'Well, why? I'm no one special', she answered.

Elrond now spoke, 'But you are here for a special reason, Rory. Do you fully understand what has happened?'

'Nope', was Rory's answer.

Elrond looked at Gandalf, clearly asking an unspoken question. Gandalf spoke out loud in answer for the benefit of the two mortals. 'Rory knows, and Aragorn can cope with understanding the truth, Elrond, so do not fear speaking of matters not usually told to ordinary mortals.'

'When a mortal dies, the dead person's soul or spirit initially goes to the Halls of Mandos as does a dead elf. From there a mortal's soul goes to I know not where, but sometimes a person is reincarnated or reborn into a new life.' Elrond said quietly, his eyes fixed on Aragorn, to see how the Ranger was handling the truth.

'Like an elf can be brought back?' Aragorn asked after a moment to collect his thoughts.

'No, not quite. The mortal will have a different physical appearance, and may live in another culture and very rarely does a mortal remember details of his or her past life,' it was Gandalf who now answered.

Aragorn was silent, and shocked, so Rory decided to break the silence, 'What I got told by a great religious leader was we all come back, time and again till we learn whatever lesson the gods have for us. Then we don't come back again.' She sighed. 'And that same guy told me I had a great journey to take, and someone to protect. Still haven't figured that one" she finished.

'Have you not?' asked Gandalf. 'Twice you have made great journeys through time, the first time but for you Elrond would have died on Mt. Doom, now the One Ring is found, and we have to decide what to do with it. It is no wonder you are here'.

'Call me dumb, but I still don't get it', Rory grumbled.

'She is here to protect you?' Aragorn asked Elrond in shocked disbelief.

'So Vilya says', Elrond replied.

'From what', Aragorn asked.

'No one can answer that yet. I can only say I agree with Elrond's reading of Rory's purpose. This woman has many skills from the time she has come from, and clearly she is supposed to deal with something alien to our experiences, a thing only she will understand and be capable of stopping', Gandalf explained.

'Ok, so what next,' said Rory.

'What next indeed', said Gandalf with a smile. 'You must wish to know how you are connected to Vilya, and hence to Elrond.'

'Yes, please, someone explain this', Aragorn commented.

'Celebrimbor, as all know, made thethree Elven rings after learning many skills from Sauron, as he appeared in fair guise to the Elves of Middle Earth. What few knew was that Celebrimbor had many apprentices, Elf, Dwarf and mortal who assisted him in the early stages of ring making. You were then a mortal woman called Hestor, who had great skill in the final polishing of gemstones. You, as Hestor, finished the gem which adorns Vilya. Orcs captured Hestor several years later, and she like Celebrimbor died under torture as the Orcs tried to find the location of thethree from her. Hestor is regarded as a heroine by Elves for her strength, and her courage, qualities you have still, Rory', Elrond explained to her.

'Gods! It's all coming back to me now', Rory said, shivering as memories flooded her.

'That is not all, is it Rory?' the elf lord said to her. He walked to where she lay, and sat down on the edge of the sofa, 'What is it from your childhood that hurts you so much, little one, you can and should tell us, it does you no good keeping this experience to yourself.'

'No, NO, I can't tell you', Rory was yelling, hysterical.

Elrond grabbed her shoulders, and looked deeply into her eyes, 'you can, and you will. Aragorn and I are healers, both of the mind as well as the body. What has happened to you has distorted your life, and will continue to unless you speak, and get this out of your mind.' He shook Rory slightly, because she was clearly in shock.

She stared back at Elrond, feeling his concern for her. Finally she spoke, 'If you must know, Ok then.' Her eyes narrowed 'But don't you know?' she asked.

'Not clearly. I have some idea, but if you are to healed of this, you must speak', Elrond was all but pleading with Rory now.

'Ok, Ok, you win, only cos you won't let me be.' She grinned, 'But I'll need that brandy bottle.

Gandalf handed her the bottle, and all three settled down to hear Rory's tale.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Rory sat up on the sofa and took a swig from the brandy bottle.

Elrond had seated himself beside her, and now urged her to speak.

She started her story, 'Right, well, you all know I lived on a Station, a huge cattle farm in the wild areas of my home, we call it the Outback. My father died when I was only a few months old. I'm sure what happened but he must have dismounted his horse, and the horse got a fright, anyways the horse came home riderless, and by the time the stockmen had found my father it was too late, he had perished in the desert.'

'I remember you telling me that your home was dangerous, but surely someone could be found before they died so horribly', said Elrond

Rory shook her head, 'No, the place is huge. I never got to see it all. It takes a day to ride just across the paddock we keep the working horses in. Many of the cattle and horses have never seen people',

'As big as all of Gondor then, at least', marvelled Aragorn.

Elrond indicated that Rory should continue, which she did. 'Mum had trouble running the station herself, and aftertwo years she remarried. My stepfather and I didn't get on well, and it wasn't helped when my brother David was born. As soon as he could talk, he hated me, and gradually between David and my stepfather, they managed to turn Mum against me, to the point where I was treated like a slave.' Rory shrugged, and stared out the window. 'Probably I didn't help the situation any, I was a total brat of kid, and took any and every opportunity to make their lives difficult.'

'Anyway, that's how things went on until I was thirteen. My stepfather blamed me for damaging one of our Land Rovers, a mechanical form of transport. I was innocent this time; my brother did it to make trouble for me. Of course, I was not believed. Mum and David were off the station that day, they had gone into town for supplies, if they had been home, I don't think what happened next would have occurred'.

Here Rory stopped, unwilling to speak further. Elrond took Rory's hands in his, and spoke quietly 'Rory, please, I know you have never spoken of this to anyone who could help to deal with this, you must continue'.

Rory nodded, and drained the brandy bottle in one go. 'You're right, if only because you need to know why I am the way I am if I am to do what you guys reckon I'm here for.' She took a deep breath, and her voice was very soft when she spoke, so soft that Aragorn and Gandalf being further away had to strain their ears to hear, 'My stepfather raped me', was what they heard.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

Shocked looks were onthree faces. Rory became aware that Elrond's grip on her hands was almost painfully tight.

'What happened to your stepfather, what punishment was his?' Elrond asked when he could speak again.

'Nothing', was Rory's reply.

'What!' exploded Aragorn in the background, 'He was allowed to get away with doing that to you!'

'No, it wasn't like that' said Rory, shaking her head, her eyes half closed. 'I bolted for the Aborginal Mission Station on the borders of our property. I stayed with them for a week, and then I went home when I sure Mum was home. Not that she helped, because of course she didn't believe me.'

'Aboriginals?' asked Gandalf, as always he had to know about people he had not heard of before.

'The ahh local natives, they are black skinned, and some say their culture is very primitive, but really they are close to nature and very skilled in healing and natural medicine, and some of their magic is very effective. Anyway, the medicine man and his wife helped me a lot.' answered Rory.

'Please go on with your tale', said Elrond when Rory was clearly reluctant to continue. 'For that is not the only time your stepfather hurt you, is it?'

'No, it went on forthree years, sometimes he just beat me. Often I ran to my Aboriginal friends after such incidents', she said.

'What happened then?' asked Elrond.

'Oh I got strong enough to hand him a beating,' Rory said, grinning with memory.

This brought small smiles to faces of thethree in the room. 'Is your stepfather still alive?' Gandalf asked, feeling the answer would be no.

'Nope he's not. He died six years after I convinced him to leave me alone. He tried to ride my mare Jilba, the one in my tattoo. Jilly had always hated him, and she threw him and attacked him, I don't really know what happened, but he must have mean to her for her to attack him.' Rory was silent for a few seconds, her face thoughtful, 'Of course, the old medicine man did tell me years ago, that he 'sang' my stepfather, so maybe that's what did it.'

'Sang?' questioned Elrond.

'Yes, pointed the bone'. 'Cursed', she finished her explanation.

'Do you believe that? It sounds far fetched to me' Aragorn spoke.

'Sure do, the Aborigines are very patient people, it would like that old chap to sing my stepfather, and then fate take its part. He wouldn't be thinking of an immediate action to his curse, but rather let the gods deal with it in their own time and way', she answered.

'What did you do after your stepfather ceased to attack you? Did you stay at home? Asked Elrond.

'Yes, I did. I worked on the station until his death. Mum and David then told lies at the inquest into his death, and said I had trained the horse to kill. I got convicted of murdering him at trial, and given the choice of Army or jail, from there I think you know of my life', she said.

'What happened to the horse?' asked Gandalf who loved all animals.

'She was sentenced to be shot, but the Aboriginals and some of the Stockmen got her away, and replaced her with an old horse that was identical to those who didn't know my mare well', Said Rory.

'A remarkable tale', said the old Wizard, shaking his head. 'It is a wonder you survived your childhood'.

Rory shrugged. 'So now you know what happened, can I be let alone awhile?' she asked.

'Yes, of course,' said Elrond, 'we have a council to attend and you need to rest. I will see you this afternoon, please stay here, and if need anything someone will attend you'.

'Thanks', she said as the Ranger, the Elf, and the Wizard left the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

Rory spent most of the afternoon resting, and wondering what was going on at the council meeting.

Of course, we all know what happened, Frodo offered to take the Ring to Mt. Doom, and Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, the other Hobbits and Gandalf volunteering to go with him, and so the Fellowship of the Ring had been formed.

Late Afternoon came, and Rory was feeling much better, and just thinking of getting up and going for a walk, when a blonde male elf, dressed in the green and brown clothes of a wood elf appeared.

'Lady Rory, are you well enough to walk to the council room?' the strange elf asked.

Rory looked at him, he certainly was an incredibly beautiful being. But she had no idea who he was, and said so.

'My pardon, I am Legolas from Mirkwood,' the vision said. 'Lord Elrond has asked that you be brought to the council now.'

Rory slid to her feet, astonished to find that Legolas offered her his arm as support, clearly believing that she would be unable to walk unassisted. Normally Rory would have scorned such help, but there was something so charming in his concern she allowed him to assist her.

'Don't you mean Prince Legolas'? She asked him.

He nodded, and said 'When outside Mirkwood, I do not use my title'. He looked down at Rory his blue eyes puzzled. 'How do you know I am of Mirkwood's Royal family?'

'I knew your father and grandfather when I was in Mordor during the Last Alliance, you look very like your father, or how he was when I knew him. I hear that he has changed a lot.' She replied, still observing this prince closely. Yes, he was like his father, but far more beautiful. That's it! She thought to herself, if an Angel could take tangible form, it would look like Legolas, or rather he looked she imagined an Angel would.

'I thought that was just a crazy tale my father told when he has had too much to drink, the Mortal woman who appeared from nowhere, and acted as Gil- Galad's messenger during the final battle', the elf replied looking down at Rory. 'I mean, Lady, you do not even reach my shoulders in height, how you could be a formidable warrior?'

'Legolas', she said smiling at him, 'if you are going to me 'Lady' I am going to have to call you 'Your Highness', and have you not heard the saying that is it not the size of the person in the fight, but the size of the fight in the person'.

The elf's eyes widened as he digested what Rory had just said, 'You mean it is true', he asked.

'Sure is, ask Elrond, or Gildor, or Glorfindel, or your father when he's sober if you don't believe me', she said, enjoying the elf's confusion.

'Did you fight in final battle', he asked her finally.

'I had to at times to get where I was going, and trust me being small got me out of a lot of trouble that day, ducking and diving through the battle fields.' Suddenly she laughed and Legolas gave her a puzzled look. 'You should have seen the look on Elrond's and Gil-Galad's faces when I had really had been using any cover I could find, and actually crawled up to them to deliver a message from Isildur.You see my being a messenger did not make me safer that day, but probably put me in greater danger than if I had just picked up a sword and fought in the ranks. The enemy twigged what I up to and tried quite hard to kill me, and thereby disrupt the order of the battle.'

'Why you, a woman?Surely the correct procedure would have been to send you somewhere safe.' Said an astonished Legolas.

'I wouldn't have gone, and the commanders thought it was better to keep me where I could be kept an eye on. And my size, many times I was able to go where a bigger person could not, sometimes I was ducking under the swords and bows of the Allies, if I was bigger I could not have done that. And for a mortal, I'm a fast runner.' She s told Legolas who was looking more and more astonished.

By this time, as the two had been walking slowly during their conversation, they had reached the council area, as they entered, Glorfindel thoughtfully indicated Rory should take his seat.

'For those who do not know, this is Rory Mitchell, the woman who appeared several days ago. That she is here again neither Gandalf nor I believe is accidental. Now we have to decide where she should go and what she should do during this crisis,' announced Elrond.

Rory took her seat, feeling slightly embarrassed. Especially as Glorfindel, now clean and looking more like himself sat on the tiled floor next to her, as there were no more chairs. He quite surprised her by leaning against her, making her realise that he was not fully recovered from the previous night no matter how he looked.

Erestor, as Elrond's chief councillor brought Rory up to date on what had happened so far, including the fact that she had been discussed too, in her absence.

Rory sat silent as debate raged around her. Finally, it was decided she should stay in Rivendell or the time being anyway, if felt necessary, she could be sent elsewhere reasonably quickly.

'What do you think Rory', Gandalf asked her at last.

'I'm happy to stay here if that is what everyone thinks is best. I will trust your judgement there. But what I want to know is, when this is all over, and the Ring is destroyed, what will happen to me? Do you think I will just get zapped back home like last time', she asked the council

It was Elrond who answered her. 'No, I do not think you will go home, Rory. We have discussed that, and most here agree that you will stay here in Middle Earth, that your way home will be closed to you'.

Rory stared at the ground, she had not been homesick till now, but the thought of NEVER getting back made her feel sad. Her expression must have shown this, because Elrond hastened to assure her that she could stay in Rivendell as long as she needed to.

'That is not Rory's problem Elrond,' said Glorfindel, 'she feels the loss of her world, her culture, all she has known', and he surprised Rory by sitting on her chair arm and hugging her, reassuring her all will be well.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

Finally Rory convinces Glorfindel that is she OK, and he does not need to be draped all over her. Instead he sits back down on the floor, once again leaning on her. However, by time she has rearranged Glorfindel to her liking, nearly everyone in the council is laughing their heads off, the hobbits and dwarves nearly on the floor.

'You buggar,' she whispers to Glorfinded, 'you did that just to make me laugh, didn't you?'

'I could not lie to a lady, so I will say that I did', he whispers back

'You'll keep. I'll fix you up later', she threatens.

'No, you will not. Even you would not be so cruel to poor hung over elf.' he says in a martyr like tone. Then he rests his head on her knee, 'You promised Elrond not to do anything too horrible to me, so I feel fairly safe.'

Rory pinched his ear, as soon as she was sure no one was looking. Glorfindel's stifled yelp was put down to his not feeling well by all others. Elves have very sensitive ears, especially the points, you know.

'The council is declared finished', said Erestor, Elrond's chief councillor.

People stood, and left the council area. Rory was just about to leave, when Elrond beckoned her over to him. 'Rory, your unarmed combat techniques, as you call them, do you think you could show the fellowship a few things? Especially the hobbits?' he asked her.

'Sure, Elrond, but perhaps leave it until tomorrow? I've had a tiring day, and I think it will be better left til I feel a bit better' she said.

'I agree, as I will need to check your arm first, and perhaps take out the stitches', Elrond answers. 'Will you beeating in the dining room tonight, or will you prefer a meal brought to your room?'

'I'm up to eating with everyone else, but I think I'll have an early night. So who is in this Fellowship anyway? Apart from the Hobbits?'

'You will be suitably introduced the morning' said Elrond. 'Now, the dinner gong has struck, will you allow me to escort you?'

'Absolutely' she said smiling.

Rory had a pleasant meal, and as she said retired early for the night. In her rooms, she found the book she had left in Elrond's rooms, someone had placed it her room, and she read for a while before going to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 28 

Over the next weeks all Rivendell was involved in readying the Fellowship for their journey. Many people assisted, until the day came that the nine walkers set out. In the late evening everybody farewelled those who carried the fate of Middle Earth.

Nobody moved as the Fellowship walked away, fading in to the distance. As the Fellowship became invisible, all the people slowly left, going back inside. Last to leave were Gloin, the dwarf, Gimli's father, the old Hobbit Bilbo stayed as long as he was able, and Elrond had almost to drag Arwen away.

Rory had found herself standing next Jessryn, Legolas's brother. Like the other loved ones of the Fellowship, he stayed until full dark, long beyond any possibility of seeing anything. When Rory left, Jessryn made a strange request that he wanted to see her the next day. Puzzled, Rory agreed.

That night, the Hall of Fire was pretty much deserted, but Rory felt like sitting in there. She took a seat near the fire, and was watching the flames flickering, her mind pretty much in neutral.

A voice spoke from the darkness around the corner, and Rory recognized the old Hobbit, Bilbo.

'Bilbo, you startled me', she exclaimed.

'I didn't mean to do that! I was just wondering if you wanted some company?' asked Bilbo.

'Sure, pull up a seat', Rory replied

'Well, I wonder how our nine Walkers are', Bilbo said after a moments silence.

'I'm sure they're fine, Bilbo. They are all capable people, or Elrond would not have chosen them. Everything will work out all right', Rory said.

'You really think they can walk into Mordor and throw the Ring in the Cracks of Doom?' Asked Bilbo.

'Yes, don't you? I'm sure they will have many nasty adventures on the way, but they will be successful', said Rory.

'You seem so sure? Why?' the hobbit asked

'Well, mostly because they have set off to do the last thing ole Sauron expects, walk into Mordor with the Ring, and of course he doesn't expect that anyone would try to destroy the Ring, he will be thinking one of the Elf Lords will try to use it against him. So, you see, it really comes down to the element of surprise', Rory answered him.

Bilbo was again quite for a moment, thinking. Finally he spoke 'Maybe you are right. I hope so', he said and then shook himself, 'Somehow I don't think we should speak more of this tonight'.

'I agree, Bilbo, so maybe you can answer a couple of questions for me?' She asked.

'If I can, I will,' he said.

'Jessryn of Mirkwood has asked me to see him tomorrow, I don't really know him well, and I was wondering if you could tell me more about him', Rory said.

'What do want to know? I know a bit about Jessryn, he has been a frequent visitor to Rivendell. Elrond taught him when he was a child, and apparently he spent a long time here because Elrond helped him to understand his half- elven nature.' Bilbo replied.

'That's what I want to know. How the King of Mirkwood came to have a half- eleven son', she said.

Bilbo settled himself comfortably. He loved story telling and here was a good opportunity 'The tale as I heard it is this, one day about seven hundred years ago, the Elves of Mirkwood found a young Mortal girl wandering lost in their forest. She was only a child, four or five years old they estimated. Far too young to be left alone, and they feared she would fall into the clutches of thegiant spiders. So the border guards who found her took her to Legolas. He decided that the girl should be taken back to his father's palace, where the Elves cared for her while trying to find her family. No trace of her family was ever found, and the Elves came to the conclusion that she must have been from one of the small villages that were once scattered around the edges of Mirkwood. Orcs had destroyed many of these villages, and so the Elves gave the girl a home with them. She grew into a pretty girl, and the Elves taught her Archery, and to fight, and so she became one of the border guards, and this is how she lived for many years. Eventually, she was injured in a fight with Orcs, and during her recovery, she caught Thranduil"s eye. The result was a child, Jessryn, and when he grew up, he too became one of Mirkwood's guards.'

'Wow, an interesting story. But what was Jessryn's mother's name, and what happened to her', Rory asked.

'I don't know. Jessryn doesn't speak of his family, but I know that of Mirkwood's Royal family, only Legolas is kind to him. The others seem embarrassed to have a half mortal relative' Bilbo said.

'Yes, Jessryn and Legolas are close, aren't they. I wonder that Jessryn didn't volunteer to join the Fellowship to be with his brother.' said Rory.

'He did, but Merry and Pippin were already going, and so there was no place for Jessryn.' Said Bilbo.

'HHmm, but that still doesn't explain why he wants to see me', said Rory.

'Don't you know?' said Bilbo. 'In that case, I will say no more, and I think that I shall bid you good night, and leave you to wonder why a man would care to see a woman he admires'. He smiled as he left, going to his rooms, leaving a very stunned Rory sitting by the fire.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Over the next weeks all Rivendell was involved in readying the Fellowship for their journey. Many people assisted, until the day came that the nine walkers set out. In the late evening everybody farewelled those who carried the fate of Middle Earth.  
  
Nobody moved as the Fellowship walked away, fading in to the distance. As the Fellowship became invisible, all the people slowly left, going back inside. Last to leave were Gloin, the dwarf, Gimli's father, the old Hobbit Bilbo stayed as long as he was able, and Elrond had almost to drag Arwen away.  
  
Rory had found herself standing next Jessryn, Legolas's brother. Like the other loved ones of the Fellowship, he stayed until full dark, long beyond any possibility of seeing anything. When Rory left, Jessryn made a strange request that he wanted to see her the next day. Puzzled, Rory agreed.  
  
That night, the Hall of Fire was pretty much deserted, but Rory felt like sitting in there. She took a seat near the fire, and was watching the flames flickering, her mind pretty much in neutral.  
  
A voice spoke from the darkness around the corner, and Rory recognized the old Hobbit, Bilbo.  
  
'Bilbo, you startled me', she exclaimed.  
  
'I didn't mean to do that! I was just wondering if you wanted some company?' asked Bilbo.  
  
'Sure, pull up a seat', Rory replied  
  
'Well, I wonder how our nine Walkers are', Bilbo said after a moments silence.  
  
'I'm sure they're fine, Bilbo. They are all capable people, or Elrond would not have chosen them. Everything will work out all right', Rory said.  
  
'You really think they can walk into Mordor and throw the Ring in the Cracks of Doom?' Asked Bilbo.  
  
'Yes, don't you? I'm sure they will have many nasty adventures on the way, but they will be successful', said Rory.  
  
'You seem so sure? Why?' the hobbit asked  
  
'Well, mostly because they have set off to do the last thing ole Sauron expects, walk into Mordor with the Ring, and of course he doesn't expect that anyone would try to destroy the Ring, he will be thinking one of the Elf Lords will try to use it against him. So, you see, it really comes down to the element of surprise', Rory answered him.  
  
Bilbo was again quite for a moment, thinking. Finally he spoke 'Maybe you are right. I hope so', he said and then shook himself, 'Somehow I don't think we should speak more of this tonight'.  
  
'I agree, Bilbo, so maybe you can answer a couple of questions for me?' She asked.  
  
'If I can, I will,' he said.  
  
'Jessryn of Mirkwood has asked me to see him tomorrow, I don't really know him well, and I was wondering if you could tell me more about him', Rory said.  
  
'What do want to know? I know a bit about Jessryn, he has been a frequent visitor to Rivendell. Elrond taught him when he was a child, apparently he spent a long time here because Elrond helped him to understand his half- elven nature.' Bilbo replied.  
  
'That's what I want to know. How the King of Mirkwood came to have a half- eleven son', she said.  
  
Bilbo settled himself comfortably. He loved story telling and here was a good opportunity 'The tale as I heard it is this, one day about seven hundred years ago, the Elves of Mirkwood found a young Mortal girl wandering lost in their forest. She was only a child, four or five years old they estimated. Far too young to be left alone, and they feared she would fall into the clutches of the huge spiders. So the border guards who found her took her to Legolas. He decided that the girl should be taken back to his father's palace, where the Elves cared for her while trying to find her family. No trace of her family was ever found, and the Elves came to the conclusion that she must have been from one of the small villages that were once scattered around the edges of Mirkwood. Orcs had destroyed many of these villages, and so the Elves gave the girl a home with them. She grew into a pretty girl, and the Elves taught her Archery, and to fight, and so she became one of the border guards, and this is how she lived for many years. Eventually, she was injured in a fight with Orcs, and during her recovery, she caught Thranduil"s eye. The result was a child, Jessryn, and when he grew up, he too became one of Mirkwood's guards.'  
  
'Wow, an interesting story. But what was Jessryn's mother's name, and what happened to her', Rory asked.  
  
'I don't know. Jessryn doesn't speak of his family, but I know that of Mirkwood's Royal family, only Legolas is kind to him. The others seem embarrassed to have a half mortal relative' Bilbo said.  
  
'Yes, Jessryn and Legolas are close, aren't they. I wonder that Jessryn didn't volunteer to join the Fellowship to be with his brother.' Said Rory.  
  
'He did, but Merry and Pippin were already going, and so there was no place for Jessryn.' Said Bilbo.  
  
'HHmm, but that still doesn't explain why he wants to see me', said Rory.  
  
'Don't you know?' said Bilbo. 'In that case, I will say no more, and I think that I shall bid you good night, and leave you to wonder why a man would care to see a woman he admires'. He smiled as he left, going to his rooms, leaving a very stunned Rory sitting by the fire. 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 30 

The next morning, after breakfast Rory went for a walk in the gardens. As she walked around a corner she accidentally interrupted Elrond and Arwen obviously having a deep heart to heart talk about something.

'Opps, sorry,' she says 'I'll just go the other way again'.

'Do not go', said Arwen. 'I have finished speaking with father, and I know he wants to speak to you'.

'Thank you, Lady Arwen,' she said as Arwen left, her beautiful face sad.

'I'm sorry Elrond for interrupting Arwen and you' said Rory.

'Do not concern yourself, our conversation was over, and I really do want to see you'. Elrond replied to her.

'Whatever it is, I didn't do it this time!' said Rory

Elrond burst out laughing. He finally got himself enough under control to speak; 'you have done nothing wrong Rory. I want to talk to you of yourself'.

'Oh yes', said Rory, wishing she was anywhere else about now.

'A friend of mine is very interested in you'.

'Who? And why?'Asked Rory.

'Jessryn of Mirkwood' said Elrond, a curiously mischievous look on his face.

Rory looked astonished. 'Why is everyone suddenly inferring stuff about Jessryn and me? I barely know the bloke!'

'You really do not have any idea, do you?' said Elrond, now also looking astonished.

'Well, Bilbo said something that I took to mean he thought Jessryn has a romantic interest in me, but that can't be it. Bilbo is imagining things', said Rory.

'Bilbo is usually right about things like that, and he is right this time. Jessryn has made it clear he is interested in you, and he asked me why it was you did not seem to notice', said Elrond.

'What!'Said Rory. 'I just thought he been friendly. Oh shit! Why me!'

By now Elrond was very surprised indeed. 'What is wrong, Rory? Do you dislike Jessryn?'

'No, he's Ok. I'm just not interested in guys like that. Jessryn could find himself some one much better than me anyway', she said.

'You should not put yourself down like this. Whether you like it or not Rory, you are an interesting woman,' he said.

'Elrond, you know what my problem is. But even a little kid, before all that stuff happened, I knew I'd never marry. I've just never been interested', she said. 'What did you tell Jessryn anyway.

"Nothing much. Only that you have a difficult past, and that he would need to be very patient if he is to succeed in winning your affection. You would be foolish in my opinion not to give Jessryn a chance; he is very much like his brother Legolas, and not only in appearance. Legolas and Jessryn are best of Thranduil's children as they have the gentle nature of Miskrul, Thranduil's mother,' he said.

'I don't like this, Elrond, not one bit. I don't want this,' she said, clearly very upset.

Elrond was considering how to deal with Rory. Both she and Jessryn were friends of his, and he knew, in the way Elves sometimes know things, that they would very happy together if Rory could put her past behind her. This would require serious thought, and maybe a much needed distraction from more serious issues


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 31 

Rory was very upset indeed. She felt frightened, and for the first time in years, on the edge of tears. She had been enjoying her time in Rivendell, and now she just wanted to leave, to go home and forget all about Middle Earth. But she couldn't go home, she was here for a purpose, and even when that was done, if Frodo was successful in destroying the Ring, then the three Elven rings would loose most of their power, and it was very doubtful Rory would get home, ever.

This meant she would have to make a life here in Middle Earth. But she had not planned for a man to be part of that life, and certainly not a part- elven man. Not that she had anything against elves, but she was sure Jessryn was very mistaken about who she was, and what she wanted from her life. She had no intention of getting married and having some bloke tell her how to live her life, and what she can and can't do. This had as much to do with her lack of interest in romance as her past experiences. She had also never been in a situation to deal with a guy except through friendship or beating the shit out of anyone foolish enough to assume she wanted more than a friend, and she told Elrond this.

'So, you see, I have no idea of how to deal with Jessryn, except to tell him if I ever see him again, I'll kill him', she said at the end of a long, emotion filled speech to Elrond.

'You really mean that!' Elrond had never been so astounded by anyone in his life. 'You would kill Jessryn because he has fallen in love with you?'

'Yep, as far as I can figure there's no other way to deal with this. If I have to threaten him, or hurt him to make him understand I'm not interested I will. And he'd better get the hint, or I would try to kill him', she said, the determination, and the threat clear in her voice.

Elrond was stunned into silence. That Rory could be so set against Jessryn, or indeed any man deeply shocked him. As did her statement that could not deal with Jessryn except through violence.

'Why do you fight the chance for happiness and love so hard, Rory?' Then a flash of intuition hit him, and he thought he had the answer. 'Do you truly believe that you are so unlovable?'

'Yep', was her reply.

For the about the third time that morning, Rory had floored the elf. Elrond looked at her staring into the distance, tears sparkling in her eyes. Carefully he choose his next words, for arguing with her would only cause her to become angry.

'Why is that, Rory?

She shrugged, refusing to answer him.

'Dear girl, there must be a reason.' He said

Still she did not answer, but this time it was clear to Elrond that she was thinking about something, so he tried a different tactic.

'What is it you think of? What troubles you so deeply that you cannot speak', he asked.

'You know', it was only two words, but at least she was talking again, he thought.

Elrond laid his hand over Rory's, to comfort her before speaking again. 'Your stepfather', he said, certain he was right.

'Yes', she said, still looking at the river in the distance.

'It is because of what he did to you, that you feel this way?'

'Yes and no' was Rory's confusing reply.

'Rory, you will have to be clearer, I do not understand what you mean', Elrond said.

'He made Mum hate me', she said.

'That cannot be right! No mother could hate her child. Perhaps your mother was angry with you, and you mistook that anger for hate,' Elrond said trying to soothe her, for he could tell she was very close to loosing control of herself.

'Oh no, she hates me. She told me so every day, and I might only have been a kid, but I knew, I could tell by the way she looked at me that she meant every word', said Rory.

Having gotten Rory started talking of her problems; Elrond was reluctant to stop, even though she was crying now. He felt he had a debt of honour to Rory for saving his life, and more, he considered her a true friend. He strongly believed she needed to deal with these problems before she could be happy, and if he could help he would.

'How did this happen? Why do you think your mother came to hate you?' he asked.

'Mum knew what going on. And because she couldn't cope with thinking her husband could do that to me, she blamed me. That made her hate me, and treat me like a slave. Of course, my stepfather encouraged her', said Rory.

'You felt you had been abandoned and betrayed by the one person who should stand by you and love you through anything', said Elrond very gently.

Rory collected her thoughts, 'Yes, that's it', she said. 'I never really thought like that before', she said, surprised.

Elrond was now silent. After a couple of minutes he said 'I too, was abandoned by my mother when I was a child, the circumstances were different but I know how it feels', he sighed deeply.

Now it was Rory's turn to feel stunned.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 32 

Rory stared at Elrond in surprise. 'What happened to you?' she asked.

'Have you heard of the Silmarils? And the Sons of Feanor those who sought the gems beyond all reason because of the oath they took.'

She had, but wondered what they had to do with Elrond, and said so.

'My mother Elwing fled the massacre of her people in Doriath. She was only young, but she had brought the Simaril Beren and Luthien had taken from Morgoth with her.'

'She settled with in Sirion with what was left of her people. There she met my father, Earendil.'

Rory's eyes were wide with surprise, 'Earendil is your father! I never knew. That's fairly impressive, you know Elrond'.

'I do not remember my father. He left to sail to Valinor when I was very small, and my brother Elros was even younger. I only know what others have told me of him'.

'That's no good. But I never even met my father' said Rory. She hesitated, and then asked, 'What about your mother?'

'Aahh, my mother. I do remember her, a little. She had dark hair, and a beautiful voice, and I remember her playing with me when I was not much more than a baby. But over time, the Silmaril she possessed gradually took hold of her mind. It was not so bad when Father was there, but when he left there was no one to keep Mother, well sane would be the best way to put it.'

'The Silmaril made your mother lose her mind!' gasped Rory, shocked.

Elrond nodded, 'Not only my mother, they even drove their creator, Feanor insane in the end. You see, these gems were too much for any eye and mind to behold for long, their beauty was too great, and over time they would take hold of a person's mind, but not necessarily in an evil way like the One Ring, for example. The Silmarils have been made holy by the Valar, and they are not evil in themselves, nor could they be used for evil, but the desire to possess one, and then to keep it safe could undo the strongest mind.'

'I see. But wasn't it Feanor's crazy oath that sent him over the edge?' asked Rory.

'Do you think a sane mind would have sworn that oath? I know Feanor was stricken with grief over his murdered father, and angry the Valar would not help in his quest to avenge that murder, but no one in their right mind would have taken that oath'.

'What of Feannor's sons then? Were they all crazy too like their father?'

' I came to know one of Feanor's sons very well, and in the beginning, they were not insane, but over time the effects of the oath, and the deeds they did in it's name drove them insane too', Elrond replied, a sad look on his face.

'How did you become friends with one of Feanor's sons? I thought they would have been the enemies of your family?' asked Rory.

'They were. My mother's brothers, as little children were left to starve and die in a forest after the sacking of Doriath. When, several years later the last survivors of the oath takers, Maethros and Maglor destroyed Sirion, and drove my mother to leap from the Tower, taking the Silmaril with her, Maethros wanted to kill my brother and I. Maglor prevented him, for he remembered Elwing's abandoned brothers and he took pity on us and took us into his household and reared us.' The sad look on Elronds's face intensified, 'He was kind to us, and we grew to love him as our foster father. Many times he spoke to us of the Oath, and the great love thathe and his brothers had for their father that constrained them to take the Oath with him. I know he deeply regretted that, and his actions as a result of it.'

'What happened to Maglor? I know Maethros threw himself into a volcano when he discovered that he could not keep the stolen Silmaril, and that Maglor threw his gem into the sea, but what happened to him?' asked Rory.

'He wanders Middle Earth, alone. He did appear during the Last Alliance and fought as a foot soldier, I tried to see him once or twice but he would not see me.' Elrond sighed deeply, 'All I wanted was to help Maglor if I could, but I think he believed I had some sort of grudge against him, if so how wrong he was'.

Rory was quietly thinking on all Elrond had told her, and why. 'You understand loss, too, Elrond is this why you are telling me all this?'

'Partly. And partly because sometimes I need to talk to someone who understands. Gil-Galad did, but he has dead more than three thousand years. My brother Elros', and here Rory was surprised to see tears in Elrond's eyes, 'well, all know he choose to be mortal, so there is no one left who understands my early life'.

Rory was really confused. She and Elrond were sitting on a retaining wall, telling each other their sad pasts and crying, and she had no idea why.

After a bit, Elrond dried his eyes, and Rory said, 'I guess we both had a rough time as kids. You're right that abandonment by your parents has a deep effect on people, I'd never thought like that before.' Suddenly she grabbed Elrond's hand 'How did you manage to get over your past, and turn into such a nice guy'

Elrond gave a soft giggle. 'For years I was like you, rejecting love; I too felt no one could love me if my mother could not. Then I met Celebrian.'

'Your wife' guessed Rory.

'Yes, and a very determined lady. It took her a thousand years to convince me that she really did love me. Once I could accept her and her love for me into my life, my fears and insecurities vanished. I only occasionally think of my early life, when something or someone reminds me.'

'I see' said Rory.

'Do you', asked Elrond, 'do you really understand what I have tried to tell you today?'

'I think that you are telling me to give Jessryn a chance because if things worked out between us, then he might be able to help me get over my past?'

'Yes, exactly that. You must remember that Jessryn has had an unhappy family life too. His mother died when he was very young, and all of his older brothers except Legolas have been cruel to Jessryn, so he will understand you if you give him a chance.'

Rory pulled a face. 'Ok, Elrond because you want me to, I will be nice to him.'

'Yes, and do keep your appointment with him this afternoon, I know Jessryn well enough to know that he will not put in you in uncomfortable situation.'

'I'll be good, or at least I will try very hard.'

'Promise me'.

'Ok, Ok, I promise'.

Rory then took her leave of Elrond, and continued her walk, wondering how the heck she had been silly enough to promise to be nice to Jessryn, and more than a little scared of seeing Jessryn later that day.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 33 

It was now afternoon in Rivendell, and Rory had been unable to eat any lunch despite the fact Bilbo had sat next to her, and tried his best to make her eat. The fact she could not eat her lunch really bothered Bilbo, to his knowledge no hobbit had refused to eat because of feeling upset or worried about something, and it puzzled him that Rory should have this reaction.

'But Rory, not eating won't make things any different!' the old hobbit exclaimed.

'I know that, Bilbo, but I just can't. If I do eat something, I'm probably only going to be sick', said Rory.

'You do look ill,' said Bilbo, suddenly concerned. 'Maybe you should see one of the healers?'

'No, I just need to get this 'interview' with Jessryn out of the way'.

Bilbo nearly fell off his chair in shock. 'All this is because you are worried about seeing Jessryn this afternoon? What do you think he'll do to you?'

'I don't know, and that's the problem', she said staring out the window, hoping the weather would turn bad, and then meeting Jessryn on the west archery range would be impossible, and avoiding him in the house would prove easy.

'Jessryn would never hurt you, Rory. He's a very gentle person. I have spoken to him this morning, and all he wants is to talk to you'.

'Yeah, maybe, but what do I say to him? I don't talk or act like a lady, and I don't know what to do, I've never been in this situation before'.

'Never?' the hobbit asked in surprise

'Never', she confirmed.

'Well, well, no wonder you are nervous', said an astonished hobbit.

'And why does he want to see me on the archery range? Why not here in house, somewhere nice and public like this dining room?' said Rory.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, 'But Rory, that's the whole point! Jessryn wants to see you alone'.

'Why'.

'Because he wants to talk to you privately', said Bilbo, exasperated

'What the heck can he want to tell me that he can't say here in public', she said, getting more and more nervous.

'Many things, and nothing. He just wants to talk to you, in private, with no one to interrupt'.

'Ok, I still don't understand the big deal. But I did promise Elrond, so I best go and get it with over with', she said, getting to her feet, and slowly leaving the room, headed towards the west archery range.

As she left, Elrond appeared by Bilbo's side. 'Has she gone to meet Jessryn?' he asked the Hobbit.

'Yes, with a look on her face like she is going to be executed', Bilbo replied, shaking his head in exasperation at Rory.

'Poor Jessryn, I feel almost sorry for him!' said Elrond.

'Should we follow Rory, and spy on them?' asked Bilbo.

For a split second, Elrond considered this. Then he laughed, and shook his head, his dark hair flying about him, 'With our luck, we would get caught!' he said.

Bilbo giggled at thought of himself and Elrond getting caught spying on Jessryn and Rory. 'As you don't like my suggestion for the afternoon's entertainment, how about a nice game of cards?' the little hobbit asked.

'Only if we do not play for money. I still owe you from last time', the elf said

So Elrond, Bilbo and some other Elves, along with the Dwarf Gloin, Gimli's father settled down to play cards, and wait to find out what would happen between Rory and Jessryn.

Meanwhile, on the west archery range, a tall blonde half-elf is waiting for a lady. As he waited, he sent arrow after arrow into the targets, with great accuracy. As she approached, Rory had to admit that Jessryn was an excellent archer, and almost as graceful as his brother Legolas.

Nervously, she spoke, 'Good afternoon, Jessryn'.

'Good afternoon, Rory.' He replied. 'You do not look well, are you ill?'

'No, I'm Ok, I think'.

'Then what is wrong?' he said, walking over to stand next to her, his bow still in his hand.

Rory decided her best and only tactic was brutal honesty. 'It's you', she said. 'I really don't want to be here, talking to you'.

'Do you so dislike me then?' he said disappointment in his voice and face. For the first time, Rory looked directly at him, and was surprised she felt upset at the hurt in his blue eyes. Normally, she would be delighted.

'Well, it's not you. I would feel the same about any man. I'm not interested in romance and men, and well that's it. I'm happy as I am', she replied.

'Then will you let me be your friend? I asked you here today to teach you to use a bow if you like, I overheard you saying to my brother that it is something you would like to learn', Jessryn replied, hoping that he could at least succeed in winning Rory's friendship, if not her heart.

Still deeply suspicious, Rory agreed. To her surprise, Jessryn was a competent teacher, patiently correcting her stance, and the way she held the bow. By the end of the session, she was hitting the target with a fair amount of accuracy, and surprised herself by enjoying the afternoon more than she had thought possible.

At last, Jessryn called a finish to the lesson. 'For if we do not stop now, you will be dreadfully sore tomorrow', he said.

'Forget tomorrow, I'm sore now!'

'Then let me help you', said Jessryn, stepping up behind Rory and putting his hands on her shoulders, intending merely to rub her sore muscles.

Rory panicked, stepping forward, and spinning about aggressively.

Jessryn stepped back, his hands in the air. 'I did not mean to startle you, Rory,' he said.

'Never approach me from behind, unless I know you're going to, it really freaks me out!' she snapped.

'I am sorry, all I wanted was to rub your shoulders, and loosen your tight muscles so will not be sore tomorrow, I did not mean to frighten you', he said looking as upset as Rory.

'Ok, but only because Elrond asked me to be nice to you', she said, allowing Jessryn to rub her shoulders.

'You have spoken to Elrond about me?' he asked.

'Not really, but I promised him I'd be nice to you, and that's about it'.

Jessryn was very confused, and hurt by Rory's attitude to him, but didn't know what to do about it, so decided to ignore her strange ways, 'Elrond told me something about you', he said.

Rory's whole body stiffened, and there was a slight edge to her voice as she answered, 'What did Elrond say?'

'That your real name is Aurora. It is a pretty name, why do you not use it?'

'Tisn't a pretty name. It's awful', she said.

'May I call you Aurora? It is a nicer name than Rory', he asked.

'Only if you want to be beaten to within an inch of your life', she replied

Jessryn noticed that she was getting tenser and tenser, and stopped rubbing her shoulders, realising that he was only making her feel worse. He picked his bow back up, and bowed to her 'Thank you for your company this afternoon, Rory. Will I see you this evening?' he said

Rory looked the blonde archer up and down, 'Thank you for the archery lesson' she said, hesitant, not knowing what to say or do. 'As to this evening, I don't know. I might stay in my rooms, I might not'.

'Then I shall hope to see you this evening', he said as he walked away, wondering what he had done to anger her.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 34

The evening had arrived, and Rory had been lured out of her room by Glorfindel and the promise of some good entertainment.

'So what's the occasion?' she asked Glorfindel.

'Nothing, but since the Nine Walkers left, nearly everyone has sitting about and moping, so some of us thought some singing and story telling would cheer everyone up', he replied.

'Good idea', she said as she and the elf entered the Hall of Fire.

Indeed most everybody had turned up. Glorfindel lead Rory to a group that included all of Elrond's children, and the hobbit, Bilbo, and his good friend Gloin the Dwarf, plus two other Dwarves Rory did not know and who were soon introduced as Brin and Eli, sons of one Gloin's cousins.

Story telling was in full swing, with Elrond telling a tale of his wanderings about Middle Earth in the Second Age. He was having difficulty, as good-natured heckling kept on interrupting him. Eventually he got to a part of his story in which a snake was the reason the Lord of Rivendell found himself in a tree, and somebody (probably Gildor) remarked loudly that there was a better tale that included a snake, and Rory.

Elrond agreed, and began to tell of a funny incident during the Last Alliance.

'All the commanders, their heralds, and immediate subordinates were in council. Rory popped in to report to the High Kings that the Orcs that had been sighted earlier that day had vanished again; it was assumed they were spying on our fortifications. As she left she addressed a question to no one in particular, 'Can Elves be killed by the bite of a poisonous snake?'

The answer of course was yes. 'Thought as much,' she answered. Then she looked at Celeborn, who seated to her left, 'Well, in that case, my lord, you'd best not move', she said to him.

Celeborn looked down to where she indicated, and there, right next to him, a big cobra snake was preparing to strike. Everyone but Rory froze. She distracted the snake with one hand, and took hold of it behind the head with the other.

'Now what will you do with it?' asked a little pageboy.

'Crack it like a stock whip, and break it's neck', she answered.

Now the danger was passed, and the snake was longer free to bite people, the lure of watching Rory's proposed method of dispatching it was too great to resist, and we all followed her outside to watch.

The light of a fire allowed everyone to clearly see what was happening, but somehow as Rory explained what she doing to the fascinated pageboys, she made a mistake.

She began by whirling the snake over her head, preparing to crack it, when all of sudden she yelled, 'best get of the way, I've got the bloody thing going the wrong way'.

This meant she hard to stop the whirling, and reverse it, with a reasonable chance of the snake escaping. People went in all directions, tripping over tents, other people, falling into fireplaces. Gil-Galad, and I fell into a hole, and later had to pulled up with ropes, much to our embarrassment'.

Rivendell's people were laughing loudly at the imagined scene of dozens of warriors running away from the snake that was whirling through the air.

'What happened to the snake, Father?' it was the Lady Arwen that asked.

'Rory reversed the snake, and broke it's neck with one crack. She then revolted everyone by cooking and eating it'.

'Told you Elrond, snake's good tucker when cooked fresh. Don't know what you missed out on, it's better than rabbit!'

Disgusted noises echoed around the room, and a couple of the more sensitive elves were nearly sick.

'Enough snake stories', said Arwen who was looking slightly green from the thought of someone eating snake, 'perhaps Rory would care to tell us a tale?'

'Ok, this the story of the horse that changed it's name. Once there was a tall rangy chestnut mare with a mean nature, she bit, she kicked and by heck she could buck! Threw everyone on the station, but once she'd been worked in for the day by tossing a couple of people, she was a very good stock horse, with a terrific talent for holding a mob of cattle together. We called her The Bitch, but one day, when the mustering season was nearly over, an incident occurred which meant her name was changed forever.

A goanna is a big lizard; they can reach 6 feet in length. Big claws and jaws strong to bite fingers off. When startled, they have a habit of climbing up the nearest thing that is taller than them, trees, livestock, buildings, people, anything. This day, as she walked through some thick, long grass, The Bitch trod on a goanna's tail. The goanna immediately ran up the mare's legs, and wrapped itself around her rider. The horse exploded, bucking like you could not believe, we were sure the only way the rider stayed on was because the goanna's back claws were stuck in the horse, and it's front ones in the rider! They disappeared in cloud of dust.

It was several hours before we tracked down the horse and it's passengers. Both the mare and her rider were covered in deep scratches and bites, but the goanna lay dead on the ground.

From that day on, the mare was known as Goanna. But she was no good for work anymore, if anything even looked vaguely like a goanna, she would bolt for miles.'

' A dangerous place, your homeland', said the Dwarf Brin to her.

'Yeah, its full of deadly snakes and spiders too'.

'Giant spiders like the ones in Mirkwood?' asked Bilbo

'No, just full of poison'.

The conversation died away as the musicians began to play. 'Dance with me Rory?' asked Jessryn, who had appeared out of nowhere.

In a much better mood than earlier in the day, partly because of having had a couple of glasses of wine, Rory agreed, and spent an enjoyable evening dancing with Jessryn and other Elves, and even Bilbo.

It was early morning when Glorfindel returned the favour from the previous morning, and helped her to her room.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 35

Next day, Rory was in no hurry to get out of bed, and the only reason she got up before lunch time was Bilbo and Gloin woke up her to tell of some strange happenings on the borders of Rivendell, reported by some Rangers who arrived just after dawn.

'Elrond is with them now, trying to figure out what all this means', said Bilbo excitedly.

'It isn't good, I'm sure', said Gloin, wagging his beard as he spoke. 'So we came to wake you up, because we are sure that Elrond will want to see you soon'.

'Thanks you two! I'll get dressed, and meet you for lunch?'

Both the dwarf and the hobbit agreed to this, dwarves being nearly as keen on good food as hobbits.

Rory decided to dress in the now clean clothes she had been wearing when she arrived in Rivendell, as she a funny feeling that she had to agree with Gloin, something very not good was about to happen.

Bilbo waved to her as she entered the Dining Hall, he had saved a seat for her next to him.

'You should drink beer, lass, it's good for you, not that dreadful tea', said Gloin, as he drained his mug.

'I would agree with you, but if Elrond does want to see me, I'd best have my wits about me'.

Jessryn now appears, carrying a plate. He sits down across the table from Rory, who having decided last night that he is not as awful as she thought, greets him pleasantly.

'What have got on your plate?' asks Bilbo

'Chocolate cake,' he replies

'Chocolate cake! Where did you get that?' exclaims Bilbo.

'Over there', he says pointing.

Bilbo shoots off at high speed to get himself some cake. Gloin followed him a slower pace and as Rory considers getting herself some cake, Jessryn offered her some of his. Feeling bad for the way she had treated him the day before she agreed, but drew the line at allowing him to feed her.

As Rory and Jessryn finished their cake, one of Elrond's twin sons came to their table and informed Rory that Elrond did want to see her, and Jessryn too. Obediently they followed the twin, who they now knew was Elrohir, to Elrond's council room.

Many Elves and Rangers are already there, and once again Rory finds herself at the centre of attention as she and Jessryn were filled in on the events of the previous night.

'Describe again how these mysterious men were dressed?' she asked one of the Rangers.

'Very like you, and they carried weapons of the like we have never seen before'.

'Can I be excused for a tick, Elrond? I want to get something from my room to show these Rangers, to see if they recognise it', asked Rory.

'Yes, but do not be long, for we will be going to see the site of these strange occurrences.'

Rory was quick, and returned with her automatic rifle, which when she showed the Rangers, who agreed the mysterious men carried similar weapons.

'Shall we see where these happenings took place?' asked Jessryn, who was keen to see if something could be unravelled.

On one of the high mountain tracks that lead into Rivendell, so close that it is constantly patrolled by either Elves or Rangers, footprints were seen by the group who rode out from Rivendell to see.

'Father it is five hundred years since enemies have come so close to Rivendell,' said Elrohir, as he and his twin examined the ground.

'You say you were shot at, but not by arrows?' Elrond asked the leader of the Rangers.

'Yes, and then the men fled back that way', he said pointing southeast.

'What are these?' asked Glorfindel, holding out some metal objects to Elrond.

'I have no idea', Elrond replied, taking the things from Glorfindel.

Rory took a look. 'Well, the Rangers were shot at!'

All heads turned in her direction. 'These are the spent cartridges from a gun like mine. When you shoot a gun, these casings which hold the projectile, are left in the gun, and have to expelled before you can take another shot.'

'There are lots of them', remarked a dark elf Rory didn't know.

'Which makes me think they weren't trying to hit anyone, just scare the Rangers away'.

'The boot prints are exactly like yours', said Jessryn to Rory.

'These men are from your time?' asked Elrond.

Apparently. But I don't like it, they're up to something, and I think patrols should be increased, and all paths into Rivendell examined to see if there are signs of any more of these men about,' answered Rory.

It is a great pity that a couple of the mysterious strangers had managed to get right into Rivendell, for what happens next could have been prevented.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 36 

Rory was toey, very toey. This whole thing stank to high heaven. She was sitting in a carved wooden chair in Elrond's private quarters, dressed in her old army gear, and wearing a colt 45 on either hip. She had a knife down each boot, and she had hung her special last-ditch weapon of defence back around her neck, an old cutthroat razor which hung down between her shoulder blades, and which had gotten her out of trouble more than once.

'Will they be much longer?' she asked Elrond

'No, they should be back soon', he replied.

Then Elladan and Elrohir appeared, showing signs of having moved through Rivendell's vast grounds at some speed.

'More of those 'cartridges' were found on the Western border', Elrohir reported.

'And we foundtwo dead rangers, we did not recognise them, but I am sure that one of the other rangers will', said Elladan.

Elrond didn't answer his sons straight away. He looked at Rory.

'Did you bring the bodies in?' she asked the twins. "If so, I want to take a look, to be sure they were shot by guns, and it wasn't just a freaky coincidence those rangers were found dead near the scene of the shooting',

'Yes, we did. They will be in the healer's rooms. Do you need to be shown the way?'

asked Elrohir

'No, I know the way. I'll be back in a minute', she said as she left the room.

Soon enough Rory was back. The three elves looked questioningly at her, "They were killed by gun shot all right, but there's something odd about this'.

'What do you mean, Rory?' questioned Elrond.

'Those rangers were killed in what in my time is known as an execution style killing, and this makes me very nervous'.

'Why'? asked Elrohir, curiously.

'Because now I have a feeling who's behind this did not kill the rangers by accident, or in self defence, they were killed to allow someone to breach Rivendell's borders. And that someone is likely still here.' She said, shivering with a chill of apprehension.

'The rangers were murdered?' asked Elrond, looking a little shocked.

'How do you know this?' said Elladan

'Because they were both shot in the back of the head, at very close range', she replied.

'How close', asked Elrond.

'A couple of feet, not thanthree feet between the killers and the victims'.

Shock now registered on three faces. 'What do we do?' Elrohir asked his father.

'As soon as possible, I would like Rory to see the where the ranger's bodies were found. As it is too dangerous to travel by night with an unknown number of armed men around, we will go there at first light', said Elrond.

'Ok, then', said Rory, 'I'm going to bed, as I have a feeling I'm going to need my sleep, and I will see you at dawn,' said Rory.

As the sun rose over Rivendell the next day, Rory, Elrond, the twins, Glorfindel, Jessryn, several rangers, and three dwarves headed out on foot to the murder scene.


	36. Chapter 36

﻿ 

Chapter 37

After an hour of some pretty tough walking, the site of the murders was reached. The whole trip nearly everybody in the group had a feeling of being watched, but the elves and rangers scoffed at Rory's suggestion that maybe they were being followed, for it was felt if men from Rory's time were in Rivendell they would not stay hidden for long, they would not have the skills to avoid elves and rangers, even when Rory pointed out that she could stay hidden if she wished.

'Three of them', remarked Elrohir after examining the tracks left behind in the ground.

'Where are they now', growled Gloin the Dwarf, eager to find these people and deal with them, preferably using the sharp end of his axe.

'Down in the cave system', Eli the Dwarf said

Gloin smiled at Rory, 'so that's why you wanted us to come along lass. To scout the caves?'

'Yep. I had a feeling they'd have gone to ground, and who better see what's going on underground then three Dwarves' she said.

After a quick consultation with everyone, it was decided the Dwarves would carefully explore the cave system, and try to find where the mysterious men went, if they were still in the caves, etc.

'Do not do anything rash', said Elrond to Gloin, 'if you see these men, please do not undertake battle unless you are attacked. We want to capture these men, and question them as to why they are here, and for what reason they killed two rangers'.

'You have known me for many years, Elrond, and you can trust that I'll stop these two young fools doing anything rash, as you put it', the old Dwarf said as the three of them disappeared into the cave.

'I too know Gloin well, and it is he I worry will be foolish,' said Glorfindel.

No one replied to Glorfindel's comment, they were all too busy looking around. The area was declared free of both intruders, and anything more in the way of clues as to what was going on here. Everyone settled down to be comfortable waiting for the Dwarves, and it was some time later that one of the rangers sitting near the cave entrance mentioned that he had heard the Dwarves coming back out of the caves.

'What did you find?' asked Elrond.

'No one is there, but you can see they have been there. They have made some very sloppy alterations to some of the cave walls, and left a cache of food, they mean to come back', said Gloin.

'There is one strange thing', said one of the younger Dwarves, Rory thought it might be Brin, 'their footprints stop in the floor, as if they had flown away!'

'What!' said Elrond. 'We had best see this for ourselves'.

'We thought you so we left our ropes for an easy descent again', said Gloin.

Everyone headed down into the caves, the Dwarves happy and at home underground showing all they found, the rangers and Rory and the Rivendell elves comfortable enough, but Jessryn was very unhappy, in fact positively frightened, although he was trying hard to cover up his unease.

'It is because he is part wood-elf,' Glorfinded murmured to Rory'. They cannot bear to be confined, particularly underground.

'Why are you telling me this', she whispered back.

'He would feel more comfortable if you walked beside him, see how he looks at you?'

'I'm not Jessryn's keeper', she hissed.

'No, but I think you could give him so confidence, is he sees you are unafraid, he will cope much better'.

'Ok, but only because you won't let up'.

By now they reached the area where the footprints really did vanish into thin air as the Dwarves said. Rory had moved to stand near Jessryn, and she was astonished to find Glorfindel was right; Jessryn did seem to settle a lot once she was near him.

'I wonder', said Elrohir. He bent, and picked up a small rock, and his twin copied him, both elves threw their rocks together across the cave, past the point where the footprints vanished.

Both rocks completely disappeared. 'So, what should we make of that', said Rory to no one in particular.

'It must be a portal to your time, like the one you were transported here through', said Elrond.

'Right, well I'll just pop through and have a look on the other side', she said to Elrond, but as she started to move, Jessryn, who was standing behind her, grabbed her by the upper arms, and would not let her move, no matter how hard she wriggled, and because she had shown him all her 'moves' when did the Fellowship, she was unable to use he martial arts skills to make him let her go.

Two of the rangers volunteered to walk through the portal, and come straight back and report. They stepped through, and vanished. Five minutes went by, then ten. 'It is too long, something has happened', Glorfindel stated.

'Agreed', said Elrond. 'So shall we all step through, and see what has happened?'

This was agreed to, the twins insisting on leading the way. Rory was intensely embarrassed and very angry because Jessryn would not let go of her hand.

Rory gasped as they emerged into a different landscape. The two rangers greeted the, unaware of how much time had passed. Rory's mind registered a sound, a helicopter? Here! Where was here? Looked like somewhere back home in Australia. Suddenly a black hawk chopper swung into sight, and landed. Everyone but Rory panicked, the Elves covering their sensitive ears against the sound, men leapt out, and pushed through the group, shooting a couple of people as they went. It became clear to Rory who their target was, it was Elrond, but by the time Rory had forced her way through the panicked people, it was too late, Elrond had been forced on board the helicopter, it had taken off again and everyone was left staring helplessly at the helicopter vanishing into the distance.


	37. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 

Rory immediately insisted on going back toRivendell, alone if necessary, to retrieve some of her gear from her room. Like radios and hand held communicators. She wished like hell she could hear the conversation between the chopper and its base. That must be rectified at once.

The shot people, a ranger and the Dwarf Eli, were not seriously injured, but needed attention. It was decided that everyone but two rangers would go back through the time portal to Rivendell and Rory would collect her things and come back with some suitable companions.

Back at Rivendell, a hurried council took place. It was decided a small rescue force would be best, Rory obviously, Glorfindel, Jessryn, and the other young Dwarf, Brin. Elladan and Elrohir protested that they wished to be part of their father's rescue, but it was Glorfindel who pointed out that in Elrond's absence they were the Lords of Rivendell, and so must stay. It was also decided not to say anything about Elrond's kidnapping to the people of Rivendell yet, as he might be rescued quickly.

The appointed four picked up supplies of food, clothing and weapons, the two elves arming themselves with bows and swords, the dwarf his axe, and a wicked looking knife. Rory added her machine gun, and a knife to her own weaponry, and they went back to the cave system.

As the four companions emerged on the far side of the time portal again, Rory realised that her original assessment of where they now stood in modern time had been incorrect, as she could see a small mixed herd of zebra and wildebeest. Clearly, they were somewhere in Africa. She commenced setting up her radio gear, while Brin, Jessryn and Glorfindel scouted the area. Curiously, the same two sets of modern footprints as were in the cave led off to the southeast, at least Jessryn said they were the same, and he was noted as a tracker.

As Rory's equipment took several hours to set up, and by then night had fallen, although they did receive some interesting information over the radio, Rory was unable to raise anyone she knew, but was hopeful of doing so in the morning. As it was also too dangerous to consider moving by night, the four cooked and atea meal, and set a watch withBrin getting first watch, and all settled down for the night.

Meanwhile, on the helicopter……

Elrond lay face down on the floor, a large man keeping him there by kneeling on him, and something that looked very like one of Rory's pistols pressed to his left temple. He deemed it prudent to remain still, and for the time being co-operate. As he lay, he couldn't remember ever being so afraid, not even as a very small boy when Sirion was attacked, and he and his brother Elros were found by the sons of Feanor, Maedhros, and Maglor. Then he had been convinced both he and Elros would be killed, but unexpectedly Maglor had taken them in and cared for them. Maybe he would be lucky again, and find a friend were he expected death.

He did not know how long he lay there, his back hurting where the man's knee pressed into him, his head aching from the noise of the flying machine he was in.

After a length of time, the thing landed, and Elrond was hauled to his feet, and nearly thrown from it. His hands were wrenched behind his back, and fastened there by what felt like metal bands. He was then escorted to a small room with metal bars for a door, and shoved inside. His hands still fastened behind him, he sat down on a bed that was in the corner, and waited to discover his fate.

Ok, a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer.


	38. chapter 39

Chapter 39 

Elrond was still sitting on the bed. He was hungry, and thirsty and far more tired than he could remember being in many hundreds of years. His arms ached fiercely from being manacled behind his back, and he had no idea where he was, or what these people could possibly want with him.

There was a small window in this cell, high up, far too high to see out of, but it let in light, and Elrond was able to tell that the sun was low in the sky, it would be dark soon.

The door to the cell opened suddenly, and two men clad in clothing similar to the style first worn by Rory when she arrived in the time of the Last Alliance, what she called a standard military uniform, entered the small space. This must mean he had captured by a military group of some kind.

He looked the men over, one carried a weapon of the kind apparently called a gun, he had seen the injuries Rory's guns could inflict, and came to the conclusion he would do best to obey men thus armed for the present.

'You, lie face down on the bed,' the armed man said gruffly, his gun pointed at Elrond.

Elrond obeyed, and the second, smaller man, unlocked the steel from his wrists, freeing him.

'Hey, Mac, this dude's got pointy ears!' said the small man.

'So he does. Hey, buddy, what the shit are you?' asked the man with a gun. Elrond turned a little from his face down position to look at the one who addressed him, a huge man, with a heavily muscled frame, and very short black hair.

'An elf', Elrond replied, considering that even if he could overpower the smaller man, and if the big man was not armed, he could very likely still not defeat such a powerfully built man in hand to hand combat. Then there was the matter of the locked door.

'Elves don't exist, you crazy bastard', said the small man.

'Then how do you explain me?' said Elrond.

'I can't, but that means shit to me', the small man said.

'My mother's people tell stories of Elves, and how there are few left on the planet. Most left for somewhere else centuries ago. They're supposed to be strong, very quick, unbelievable sight and hearing, tough buggars.' He hauled Elrond back to a sitting position by his hair, and it was all he could do to suppress a cry of pain. 'See, Redfern, he's got the pointy ears, the arched eyebrows, the pale skin; he seems to tally with the description of Elves that I've heard'.

'Whatever, we're just here to feed him, and clean him up a bit'.

'So, you injured anywhere', the small man asked.

Elrond now recognised the big man from the strange machine. He was the one who had taken such delight in throwing the smaller elf around so roughly. 'No, just sore from the way your large friend threw me around like I am a rag doll'.

That comment earned Elrond a stinging slap to the face, and he tasted blood from his lip being split. He did not move, or acknowledge the blow, and the big man laughed.

'Tough bastard all right. Arrogant too'.

'Don't hurt him. Remember what he's here for.' The smaller man, whose name was apparently Redfern, had left the cell and was now back, carrying a tray, which he placed on the small table in the room, 'Here, whatever or whoever you are, eat. You're going to need it'.

Elrond made no comment, but moved to table and ate, taking little notice of what kind of foods he ate. He was thirsty, and wished they had brought him something to drink, and then noticed a glass being held out to him by Redfern. He took it and drained it quickly.

'We gotta look after this one, Mac' said Redfern. He's going to give the bosses a lot of sport, I think'. Something in the way this was said sent a chill of fear through Elrond, although to look at him you would never know.

'Yeah, reckon you might be right.' Said the big man as they left the cell.

Elrond stared after them for a few seconds, and then lay down on the narrow hard bed. He tried to sleep, as he had a horrible feeling he would need it.

Meanwhile, the rescue group have passed a reasonably peaceful evening. Apart from a close inspection by a pride of lionesses on the hunt, whom they quickly convinced to move on the night was quiet. Brin was far more worried by the lion encounter than Rory or the Elves, he had shown no fear to the cats, but was relived when they moved on, and soon the scream of an antelope, followed by thunderous roars from the lionesses indicated success in their hunt.

As the scattered and terrified survivors from the antelope herd raced back by the camp, Jessryn shot one by the light from the fire, reasoning they could use the fresh meat. Rory said little, but she had been as impressed by that shot in the near dark, as she had been annoyed by his constant fretting over her well being earlier in the day. She had finally snapped at him, 'Jessryn, I'm not a china doll, I won't break!' He had been very hurt, and went off scouting for several hours.

Rory had then had to endure a lecture from Brin and Glorfindel on how Jessryn was simply showing his natural good manners in his concern for her, and secondly, that his attachment to her was sincere, that he should so worry over her. This had not amused Rory at all.

As dark had fallen, Jessryn had returned, and prompted by Glorfindel, Rory had apologised to him for yelling at him earlier. He, in turn, had promised not to crowd her so much, and the two had finished their meal sitting next to each other.

It was lucky for Brin and Glorfindel that Rory had been too busy listening to a very funny story Jessryn told of Legolas and an encounter with wolves for her to overhear their bet: That before Elrond was rescued and safely back in Rivendell, Jessryn's charm would have overcome Rory's reluctance, and he would succeed in bedding her.

The watch had passed without incident, and as the sun rose, Rory heard what she wanted to, some of her old military unit on air. She identified herself, and spoke at length to them, admitting she and some companions were after a kidnapped friend, and asking assistance.

'Well, I've called in some favours, now we need to get to the old military airstrip on the west bank of the river that flows beneath the hills over there. Don't know what it's called, but my mates were able to work out where we are from my description of the terrain. There we will be picked up by airplane, tomorrow evening.' She said.

No one had moved. 'How is this going to help Elrond?' asked Glorfindel.

'My friends believe they may know where he is. And they are willing to help us rescue him'.

That did the trick. The camp was broken quickly, excess equipment being left behind in small recess in a rocky hill. Brin used his Dwarvish skills to block the hole with stone. Soon, all four were on their way to the rendezvous point.


	39. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 

Thefour companions were making good time walking to the airstrip. Rory in front, followed by Glorfindel and Brin, with Jessryn bringing up the rear, where his superior archery skills would useful in case of any attack from the rear.

And, of course that's exactly what happened. A surprised archer loosed an arrow at a young rhino that showed far too much interest in the small company, and his mother immediately charged the group. Being in possession of no weapons capable of dispatching an adult rhino, so all four ended up climbing a large acacia tree. Once there, they resigned themselves to a long wait before the enraged mother gave up waiting for them to come down. While they waited, stuck in the tree, listening to Brin complain about trees, and climbing, and the unbearability of combining the two, it was decided to have a meal of the bread and cheese they had brought from Rivendell.

Rory had eaten meals in more pleasant surroundings, but at least Brin couldn't complain while his mouth was full of food.

'How long before this crazed animal goes away? Asked Glorfindel.

'As long as it takes for her to lose interest in us, or get hungry, or thirsty' replied Rory.

'What kind of a beast is it? Either in Middle Earth or Valinor, I have never seen its like! Said Glorfindel, leaning out from the branch he stood on so far Rory was sure he'd fall. Of course, him being an elf lord no such thing happened.

'A rhinoceros. They're not real smart, poor eyesight, excellent hearing, bad temper and long memories. Oh, despite their appearance, they are grass eaters, but even the lions leave them alone unless they sick or injured', she answered.

'Quite dangerous then,'Glorfindel remarked. 'I expect that there are many other dangerous creatures nearby?'

'yeah, lots. At least three are in this tree with us, by the way'.

'Where?' asked Brin, looking slightly panicked.

'That snake there,' she said pointing a slender green snake that lay on a branch some distance from them. 'The bee hive there, if we stir it up, and nobodies noticed the meat ant nest at the base of the tree. Nothing that will hurt us if we leave it alone'.

Brin looked far from happy still, but the two elves were laughing quietly at his reactions. 'I knew that living underground was safer than being in a tree!' the dwarf grumbled to himself.

Jessryn moved to stand near Rory on the branch she was sitting on. 'The young one that I shot, will it be all right? I would not have shot it if I had known it was only a baby'.

'It'll be fine, I'm sure. See where your arrow is, in the shoulder there? Well, even a baby rhino has very thick shoulder hide. Your arrow would not have gone through its hide, and will eventually come free. Even if the arrowhead stays, I've seen rhinos carry such things all their lives without causing the animal any problems', she answered.

Jessryn smiled down at her, 'I feel much reassured. Certainly the little one does not appear to bothered by the arrow.' He said, and then to Rory's surprise he leaned down, and brushed her hair out of her face, his hand lingering on her, his fingers moving through her hair.

Rory was frozen, unable to move away from his gentle touch. She was slightly embarrassed to discover that she liked his presence by her side, and his soft caress. Why, she did not know, but she was unable to feel angry with him, and did not resist when he sat next to her, and continued to play with her hair.

Brin and Glorfindel watched Jessryn and Rory, and smiled at each other. Brin was especially pleased as it looked as though he might win the bet with Glorfindel.

'The creatures are moving off', announced Glorfindel after some time.

The four climbed down out of the tree, and after some hard walking they reached the abandoned airstrip by early evening. There, they set up camp in one of the old buildings, and settled down for the night.

Elrond came awake with a jolt. For an instant he had no idea where he was, then memory surged back along with the pain in his arms which still ached from his earlier confinement.

Voices just outside the small room he was in were the cause of his awakening. A chill ran through his body as he realised he was to be the subject of some kind of tests on the next day.

Frightened, he sat looking up the stars he could see out of the window, praying to his father's star for courage, and rescue, however unlikely that seemed.


	40. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

The next day………

Elrond had slept little and was woken early. He was given food, porridge. Well, it wasn't especially nice, but at least he recognised what it was, unlike some of the foods he had been given the previous evening. And tea, he discovered he was thirstier than he had thought, and his jailors seemed happy to refill the tea pot for him, in fact they were both nice today, and it worried the half-elf, for he had the feeling neither really liked him.

Once he had eaten, he was removed from the room, and marched down many long corridors, around corners, in what he soon understood to be a deliberate attempt to confuse him. Obviously these people hadn't dealt with elves, and their incredible memories before.

He was eventually taken into a room filled with machines, and several chairs and beds. A tired looking blonde woman wearing a white coat indicated Elrond should sit. He did so, and the woman asked Mac and Redfern to leave. Reluctantly, they went and stood outside the door, telling the woman that at the first sign of trouble they would be in the room, and deal with their captive how they saw fit.

The woman introduced herself once the two mercenaries were outside, 'Hi, I'm Kate Williams, I'm a doctor, and I'm in charge of doing some tests on you today, and maybe tomorrow'.

'I am Elrond', he responded, 'Can you tell me where I am, and what is wanted of me?'

'Those two crazies outside told me you are an elf', Kate whispered.

'I am', said Elrond, equally quietly.

'This will be interesting', she remarked. 'How different are you from normal people? What are your physical abilities? Clearly you eat and sleep pretty much the same as anyone else.'

'Yes, I do', he said. He leaned back in his chair, and looked Kate over closely. Mortal, reasonably attractive, mid to late forties in age, he guessed. Nothing remarkable here. Except his feeling that she was as much a captive as he.

'How long have you been held captive, Kate?' he asked, his voice a whisper.

Her blue eyes widened a fraction, 'How do you know?' she whispered back.

'I did not. I think you would call it a lucky guess', he replied.

'I have to do these tests on you. If I don't …..' she shuddered.

'What are these tests you speak of?'

'Various things. Heart and respiration rate. Tolerance to heat and cold. Physical strength, intelligence, memory, and a few other things. Nothing harmful, or particularly painful, just an inconvenience would be the best way to put it'.

Elrond considered her words carefully. 'If I refuse to co-operate what will happen?'

'We will both be punished', her face was white, and real fear reflected in her eyes.

Elrond made a decision. So far he had been going along with all that had happened to him. The time was not yet right to resist, he needed more information.

'Then shall we begin?' he said.

Relieved, she agreed. Elrond was then given a pencil, and piece of paper. He looked questioningly at Kate, who smiled. 'I know you can read our writing, I assume you can write our way, too'.

Stunned, Elrond spoke 'How did you know?'

'I was watching you rather more closely than you realised. I know you read, and understood, the signs on the door, and on some of the medical equipment'.

Elrond folded his hands on the table in front of him. 'Now what happens?' he asked quietly, understanding it to be pointless, even dangerous to lie, and deny his knowledge of modern writing.

'I ask you some questions, and you write down your answers,' Kate's eyes were fixed on Elrond, 'Of course, we can use this to talk more freely than our captors know'.

He gave a brief nod of comprehension. As he understood that in this grim place he had found a friend, so she realised that she found someone who might be able to help her escape this place, too.

So, she asked questions, and Elrond wrote down his answers. Some of her questions surprised him, but he answered as honestly as he was able. Then he was given tests for his eyesight, hearing, and sense of smell. As Kate had to work in close proximity to Elrond, they were able to hold a whispered conversation.

Finally, Mac came back into the room, complaining of the length of time Kate took in conducting her examination of Elrond. He took Elrond from the room, telling Kate that Elrond would be brought back the next day to complete the tests.

Back in his lonely room, Elrond read the small note Kate has slipped into his hand during the hearing test. He had hidden it up the tightly fitting sleave of his tunic. He read it twice, to commit it to memory, and then disposed of it in the only way open to him, he tore it into little pieces, and ate it, as many years ago in the Last Alliance he been forced to do so with a small command instruction from Gil-Galad.

Elrond then waited a little while to see if he was to be given an evening meal. It soon became apparent that as Kate had given him food late in the afternoon, it was considered unnecessary to feed the prisoner again. He waited until the Evening Star arose, and repeated his prayer of the previous evening, that Illuvator and his father Earendil aid him. Then he laid down and tried to rest.

At the abandoned airstrip it was now dark. Brin was dozing, and Glorfindel staring out the window. Jessryn was checking his arrows, and Rory making a meal for everyone. From the window, Glorfindel spoke, 'What are these beasts, Rory. They look like the monkeys we saw in trees earlier today, but these are bigger and walking on the ground. They are coming this way'.

Rory walked to the window and looked out. 'Baboons,' she said. 'A large band of young males out for trouble, we'd best shut and barricade the windows and doors'.

This was greeted by laughter from the Dwarf. 'These little beasties dangerous! Girl, you're playing a prank on us here.'

'No, Brin, I'm perfectly serious. I'd rather tackle a hungry pride of man- eating lions than these guys! They'll break in for the food we carry, and kill us if they can'.

The smiles of amusement disappeared from three faces as Rory's companions realised she was in deadly earnest.

Glorfindel and Brin helped Rory barricade all opening in the buildings' walls, while Jessryn checked and readied all weapons. They decided to eat, as the food was ready, and then took up defensive positions about the room. While they waited to see what would happen, Rory was asked for more information on the animals outside.

'Near where I lived with the lion people, a man eater claimed the lives of several native people, and one of our own animal behaviour specialists. We thought the killer was a leopard, for the dead people were attacked from above, and killed by the animal driving it's canine teeth through the top of the skull, and base of the neck. The killer was dropping from a tree onto it's victim, killing the person, and dragging them some distance to consume the kill.'

Horrified looks were mirrored on the faces of her companions, and a little disbelief. "I know it's true, I was nearly killed by this beast, it was a large female baboon who had been thrown out of her band a few months previously. A hunting party killed her the next day, and investigations showed she had killed 17 people in as many weeks'.

'Another person I know had to launch a war on baboons. The local band had been getting increasingly bold, stealing food led to raids on the house, killing of pets and livestock at night. Finally, a woman and baby were murdered in broad daylight, and eaten within sight of the house. Enough was enough. War was declared on the baboons. A force of forty men deployed to destroy the animals using gas grenades, guns and explosives. Three days and four dead men later the baboons were wiped out, a very few survivors escaped upstream and joined another band. These animals are strong, smart and have the ability to plan their actions. There is a drought here; the baboons are hungry and desperate. The danger to us is real.'

Brin spoke from his corner, 'What happens if they break in?'

'We will not survive to see the dawn', said Rory.


	41. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 

Silence reigned in the old building, for Rory had asked her companions to be very quiet, as just maybe the baboons hadn't seen or heard them, and might pass by without bothering them.

No such luck, of course. The baboons headed straight at the building the four were in, deploying around it in almost military fashion. The doors were pushed, and the window checked, and lots of noise could be heard from the frustrated animals outside.

Rory was busy lashing a knife to end of a long stick she had found, and on Brin's questioning her, indicated he should do the same with his own knife. The elves had their bows strung, and arrows ready to loose in an instant.

Thud! Thud! came the sound of baboons landing on the roof as they jumped from the surrounding trees. Then it became clear why Rory had lashed her knife to a stick. She held it up the roof, clearing intending to stab anything that tried to get through the rusty roof iron. Brin copied her, and the elves covered the room with their bows, ready to shoot anything that breached doors or windows.

A squeaking sound preceded a skinny brown arm poking down from the left hand corner of the room. Brin stabbed it with his knife pole, and shrieking came from the owner of the arm.

From the sounds a violent fight broke out among the baboons on the roof. Rory was crouched on the floor, a humourless smile on her face.

'What are you looking so pleased for?' asked Brin, examining his knife pole to see if it is still firmly in place.

'Don't you realise what happened to the one you stabbed?' she said.

'What do you mean?' came Jessryn's soft voice.

'The stabbed one, his mates ate him', stated Rory matter of factly.

Brin chuckled, able to appreciate the irony of that, but both elves looked a little ill.

'They are cannibals?' gasped Glorfindel

'Yeah, and not only these fellas', she said

Curious looks made her go on 'It's not that many years since some of the people a bit north of here were cannibals too'.

Complete shock registered on three faces, 'it's Ok guys, they don't do it anymore'.

'Small comfort to those did consume', said Glorfindel. 'I am one of the oldest elves still dwelling in Middle Earth, and I have never heard anything so disgusting in my life!'

'Well, lots of strange things happen', said Rory comfortingly.

Suddenly a trio of large baboons who had been working on the doorway managed to push it open a bit at hinge side, where the hinges were rusty, and wood damp and soft. Glorfindel leapt forward to push it shut, but not before a smaller animal got into the room. As it leaped into the room, Jessryn shot it.

At the door, Glorfindel was bracing it with spare pieces of timber used in the roof construction lying around. A baboon's face appeared at a gap, and without thinking he attempted to push the beast back. The baboon's dog like teeth sliced into his left forearm, and the elf gave a surprised cry of pain. As he wrestled with the baboon, unable to make it let go, Brin's axe appeared, wielded by the dwarf's strong arms, and cut the baboon nearly in half. Glorfindel staggered back, blood streaming down his injured arm, forming a small pool on the ground.

'Brin, the door, Jessryn, roof', snapped Rory, as she leapt to Glorfindel side, and slapped one of the field dressings she carried on to Glorfindel's arm, bandaging it tightly. 'That's going to have to do for now, later we'll stitch and dress it properly', she told the wounded elf

'By the Valar, that beast bit my arm to the bone!' said a very cross elf.

'Yes, it did', said Rory. 'Do you want anything for the pain?'

'Later. Right now my arm is not really hurting much', he answered.

There were several more attempted break ins during the night, mostly at the door, and met by Brin's great axe. Rory was content to let him do this, and not waste her limited ammunition on anything less than a full-scale invasion. An hour or two before dawn the baboons moved on, feeling that the trouble of gaining nothing but more dead companions was not worth it, and that food might be more easily obtained elsewhere.

Glorfindel was particularly pleased for his arm was hurting fiercely by now. Rory tended his arm, Jessryn assisting her as she stitched and bandaged, finishing by giving him a dose of a strong painkiller she carried. Brin, who was feeling a little sick watching the treatment of Glorfindel's arm, though of course being a dwarf he would not admit to this, was preparing a simple meal for them.

They ate, and then Jessryn insisted that Brin and Rory rest. As a half elf, he had some of the elvish abilities, including being able to survive on little sleep. Glorfindel was nodding as a result of the medicine he'd been given and he finally reluctantly agreed to sleep to.

Kate looked deeply into Elrond's grey eyes, as she warned him to complete silence under the watchful eyes of the guards.

She fiddled about for a while, doing pointless tests like heart rate and blood pressure. When she suggested taking a blood sample, Mac and Redfern left as she drew the blood from Elrond's arm into a large syringe. He had been warned the previous day about this test, and did not move as Kate proceeded.

'Are they outside the door?' Kate asked Elrond, as she could not clearly see through the glass-topped doorway from where she stood.

'No,' he whispered in reply, 'they have gone'.

'Good!' she said nodding with satisfaction. 'I'll just fiddle about over here, and look as if I'm doing something and you can watch the door while we talk.'

Elrond nodded in agreement, and then asked the question that he had been itching to ask her, 'How do you happen to be here, Kate'?

She sighed, and began her answer, 'Five years ago my marriage broke down. My two sons were grown, and living their own lives, so I saw no reason to hang about in London, and decided to do something I had wanted to do since I started practising medicine, I joined one of the charity organizations and came here, to Kenya, to work with poor and disadvantaged native people.

For three years all went well. Then this group that call themselves the Hunter's Army raided the medical centre I was working in at the time. Most people were killed on the spot, the captives, myself included brought here. And here I have stayed, only kept alive because my skills as a doctor are so useful to them.'

'What happened to those captured with you?' he asked, feeling a chill of fear, something warned him that the answer would be unpleasant.

'They're all dead', she said giving Elrond an odd look. 'Do you know why you're here?' she asked suddenly

'I had considered the possibility that someone brought me through time to study an elf, but now I find that unlikely', he said.

Kate nodded, 'although I have no doubt there will be interest in these test results outside of this sick group of people we at the mercy of.' At Elrond's worried look, she said 'don't worry if my idea pans out, no one but you and I will know these results.'

'You still haven't told me why I'm here', he pointed out.

'Well, that's because it's very bizarre. The people who hold us run unique hunting trips', she said.

Elrond's unease had increased ten fold. It couldn't be, could it? It got the better of him, and he had to ask, 'They hunt people?' he gasped, shocked beyond anything experienced in his thousands of years of life.

Soberly Kate nodded. 'They are going to hunt ME?' he asked. Again the nod as answer. Elrond felt as if he had suddenly become boneless from the shock. He didn't really want the answer to the next question, but had to know, 'what happens, how it done?' he asked.

'You will be given a day's head start on the hunters. They will be armed with every possible weapon and tracking device known. You will unarmed, and not given anything, no food, weapons nothing, just the clothes you stand in. Your chances of survival against 12 armed men are zero'.

Elrond was thankful he seated, because he felt as if he might faint for the first time in his immortal life.


	42. Chapter 43

Chapter 43: Life's Choices. 

Rory couldn't sleep. No matter what she did, counting sheep, remembering things that sent her to sleep as a child, nothing. She tossed and turned, staring into the darkness, which was lit only by a small hurricane lamp she had found in one of the other ruined buildings.

As she looked around, she could see her companions, Brin, the Dwarf, curled up near his axe, Glorfindel, the Elf, one of the oldest living beings on Earth, sleeping uncharacteristically deeply as a result of the painkiller given him for his bitten arm. And last, but not least, Jessryn the half-elven archer from Mirkwood, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, his bow close to hand as he kept watch.

There was just enough light for her to see his face as he smiled at her. 'Can you not sleep?' he asked her.

'No, I can't,' she said quietly, so as not to disturb their companions.

'Do you want some tea?' he asked, indicating a cup, which he filled when she said yes, please.

She moved to sit facing Jessryn, with the lamp between them, and took the cup, drinking deeply.

'Do you wish to talk, as you cannot sleep?' he asked.

'Hhhmm, I suppose so,' Rory said, putting down her empty cup. She looked at the handsome man who was smiling gently at her, 'you've been wanting to talk to me for some time, I think.'

'Yes, I have,' he said, and threw his cloak over Rory's shoulders after noticing that she appeared to be cold.

'Jessryn? You won't be cold?' she asked even as she gratefully pulled the cloak about her.

'No,' he said, shaking his head, long blonde flying about him. 'I have many elven abilities, including great tolerance to the extremes of weather. Even Brin has more cold tolerance than you, you are such a tiny person it is no wonder you are cold.'

She stared; startled that he had noticed she had been feeling cold.

'In my world, Rory, men take care of women. We care, truly, about the comfort and wellbeing of our women. It is a man's place to see that a woman is comfortable, and safe. Yes, I know you are a warrior, but does that not mean I cannot do small things for you;' he indicated the cloak she wore. 'Besides, if you are frozen with cold, you cannot fight.'

To her surprise, Rory found herself blinking back tears, and impatiently drew her sleeve across her face, wiping away the moisture.

Jessryn watched, amazed. 'Have you had so few in your life to care about you, Rory?' he asked, his voice soft and gentle.

'I can take care of myself', she said, a bit defiantly.

'I did not say that. I said there have been few to care, really care about you as a woman, and not you as a warrior', he said.

She shrugged, 'so what, I survive.'

'But at what cost to your soul? Everyone needs love, and someone to care. My mother died many years ago, Father is a little ashamed of having an illegitimate mortal son, as are his children save Legolas. Always I have been able to count on my brother to care for me, as if I were truly his brother, not some unimportant result from one of his father's many affairs. My earliest memories are of him, in some ways Legolas has been more like a father than a brother.'

Rory pulled a face. 'Lucky you. I don't have one relative who wouldn't dance on my grave if I died tomorrow.'

'That is exactly what I mean. Has anyone cared, in any way about you?' said Jessryn, his blue eyes concerned.

'Elrond. Maybe Glorfindel,'she indicated the sleeping elf, as she answered after a moment. 'I mean I was useful to them, Elrond and I became friends, and I like to think Glorfindel liked me too. Certainly I consider him a friend. Gil-galad and Elendil trusted me all those years ago too.'

'No-one else?' he said as he ran his eyes over her. 'You have not had a lover, or husband.'

'Bilbo told you that,' Rory said, a little crossly.

'Yes, he did,' nodded Jessryn. 'Elrond told me of your stepfather, of his mistreatment of you. I know why you are reluctant to accept courtship from me or any other man.' He reached out to take her hands, which were clasped together in her lap, in his. Slowly, he lifted her hands, and separated them so that he held one of her hands in each of his. He turned her hands palm up, his fingers circling her wrists. Ignoring the scared look in her eyes, he kissed the palms of her hands softly.

'You are coming back to middle-earth with us, are you not?' Jessryn said.

'You know I must. All who passed through the time portal must go back together, or none may pass,' she responded.

'And what are you going to do in middle-earth? I am assuming of course the ring bearer's quest is successful' he asked.

'I don't know; hunt orcs or something like that, I guess. About all I could do, unless there's a job for a wild horse breaker, or something,' she said, wondering where this was going.

'You would not like to have a happy life, a home, security, and someone to share that with?' he asked, still holding her hands, which Rory made a futile effort to pull away from him.

'I've never really thought about it. Besides, who'd want to marry me?' she said.

Jessryn had noticed that Rory had pushed up her shirtsleeves to her elbows. He was running a fingertip over the scars on her inner arm, long slashes that went from her wrist nearly to the elbow. When she spoke, he looked up, but continued to run his finger up and down her arm.

'Why do you say that no one would want to wed you?' he said, his blue eyes searching her face for clues.

'I'm not pretty, and I'm a soldier, not some lady who sits by a fire, sewing. Which seems to be what you middle-earth guys want in a woman,' she answered.

Jessryn did not reply to her immediately, and when he did, his answer astonished her, 'Not all men seek a perfect lady for a wife, and you are wrong, you know, about your appearance. You cannot be compared to ordinary standards, for you are like a sparrow. Tiny, with little bones like a bird, you have brown hair and eyes, but your eyes have gold flecks like those of a lady sparrow's feathers. And like a sparrow, you have beauty for eyes that can see.'

Rory sat frozen, her eyes fixed on Jessryn. As she seemed unable to speak, he filled the gap of silence. 'What is that I can hear?' He too froze for a second, warning her to silence, as he listened intently for a moment.

'What can you hear?' asked Rory, aware that his hearing was much better than hers.

He relaxed after a second, 'Rain, it sounds like rain on the roof.' He smiled, and brushed her hair from her face, 'I would like to know why you once tried to end your life.'

She stared open mouthed in shock, 'Why do you ask that?' she whispered.

'These scars. You cut yourself deeply, hoping to bleed to death, but you did not. Why Rory, what was so painful that you could not face it?'

Too shaken to lie, or to evade his questions, she answered honestly, 'I was thirteen, my stepfather had raped me, and I got on a horse, and rode into the saltbush country twenty or so miles from home. I felt so.' she shook her head, 'I took my knife, and cut myself, intending to die there. The next thing I know I was in the Aboriginal camp, the old medicine man had been out gathering plants for his magic and medicine. He found me, and healed me. Eventually, my mother found out where I was, and insisted that I was returned home.'

Jessryn frowned, 'How is it your mother could command you back to such a home, to a life of terrible abuse?'

'The law is that a child stays with his or her mother unless good reason is shown otherwise. Medical examination could prove I had been, well, you know. It was not possible of course to prove who did it, and my mother lied and said her husband had been with her, so how could he have assaulted me? She said someone passing through must have found me alone. Those in a position to make such a decision believed her, and so back home I went.'

The archer's blue eyes had turned nearly black with his emotions; 'Elrond said you suffered in this way for three years? How is it possible to survive such mistreatment?' he asked.

Rory pulled her hands away from him with a sudden movement, 'I don't want to discuss this to satisfy your curiosity!' she snapped.

Startled by her reaction, Jessryn didn't move. His deep voice was very soft when he spoke to her again, 'I did not mean to offend you, little sparrow. I want to know your past, to understand you so I can be a true friend to you.'

Suspicious, Rory looked at Jessryn, trying to decide if he being truthful. She remembered Bilbo telling her that Jessryn was a very truthful person who valued honesty above all. So that meant he was telling the truth.

'Ok. Guess I can tell you. It's no great secret, really. You just have to learn to turn to yourself off', she shrugged, and Jessryn looked puzzled.

'So you can't see, or think, or feel. You have to pretend it's happening to someone else,' she said.

Jessryn's face was grim. 'You have had a very hard life.'

'So have you, in a different way' was Rory's reply. She looked at Jessryn, really looked, for the first time. 'You're half elf, right?' she asked him. 'But what does that really mean for you?'

'What do you mean, Sparrow? I am confused?' he said.

'Well, you have asked me some terribly personal questions, so I figured it's my turn. How does being half mortal and half elf affect your life. Do you get a choice about which race of person you belong to like Elrond did?' She had noticed that it was the second time he had called her 'sparrow', and was bothered by the casual way he had given her a nick-name. Thinking about it, she decided her best course of action was to ignore it, for the time being at least.

'Ah, you mean a life's choice. No, I do not. For Elrond, and his brother and parents were given the choice as a reward for Earendil's courage in seeking aid from the Valar for the people of middle-earth,' he said quietly.

'So, what are you then?' she asked.

He laughed very quietly, 'A man, Rory', he said. At her glance of exasperation he continued, 'Legolas once described me as a 'mortal elf' to some of the Laketown Men. I think that's close to how I think of myself, but I do not know if that makes any sense to you.'

'No, except that you think of yourself as a elf', she said. 'You say you're mortal, Jess, but you're like 700 years old?'

His eyebrows had shot up at the shortening of his name, but as she had ignored being called Sparrow earlier, now he decided to ignore this. 'That is correct,' he said.

'But you don't look any older than me! I thought that sort of thing was the exclusive property of elves,' said Rory, looking slightly bewildered.

'I will age and die one day, but I believe that my lifespan will very likely be another thousand years, perhaps a little more.'

Rory looked stunned, 'This is normal for those of half-elf nature?' she asked.

'Yes. If Elrond had not had his choice, he would still have lived about two thousand years, as would his parents and brother,' said Jessryn.

'Lucky you, I'll get maybe 40 or 50 more years. If I'm going to have to live in Middle-Earth, I'd like more time to explore the place!' she said.

'No, ordinary mortals do not get much time', he sighed, clearly troubled by this. 'Even dwarves get 300 hundred years.'

'What else does being half elf mean? I mean I know you are well, a bit different in appearance to an elf,' she said, not sure how to tackle this subject, but wanting to know.

'I understand time, and the passing of time better than elves. I feel the seasons and years pass as no true elf would. I know I am ageing, no matter how slowly. But I feel the magic of the world as no mere mortal would. I hear the trees speak, and the water murmur. As a child this was very difficult to deal with, which is why I spent much time in Rivendell, where Elrond helped me to understand myself.'

'So you're mortal, you'll die one day, but you have the elf magic as well as a very long life. The best of both worlds, I should think,' said Rory, contemplating what Jessryn had said to her.

'Yes,' he said as thoughtfully as her, 'I think you may be right. Perhaps I am all the more fortunate for not having a life's choice. I have never thought of it like that before. I always wanted the choice, so I could choose to be an elf, and be with my beloved brother forever.' He smiled at Rory, 'Elrond said that sometimes you can cut straight to the heart of a matter, and I do believe you may have done it this time.'

Rory looked a little uncomfortable at this praise of her, it was something she was not used to. 'You look a bit different to an elf too,' she pointed out.

'What do you mean Rory?' he said, a slightly cheeky smile on his face. He knew perfectly well she'd taken a good look when he'd changed his shirt earlier. And one of the physical differences he had from elf-men had been quite apparent. He was broader shouldered then any male elf Rory had seen, but the major thing was she'd never seen an elf with chest hair. But it wasn't that she mentioned, to Jessryn's surprise. In fact, her next action surprised them both.

'You need a shave,' she said, reaching out to draw her fingertips across his cheek. Jessryn couldn't help it; he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch, a shiver going through him, as her fingers stroked his face. He caught her wrist, and kissed her hand, 'I love you, Rory,' he whispered to her.

Her eyes were wide and frightened at his words, 'but that is unimportant now. We have to finish this quest to find Elrond, and to get home safely. The Valar alone know what we will find in Middle-Earth, maybe we will all die fighting the forces of evil.'

He took the cloak Rory wore and laid it on the floor next to him, smiling ' but do not worry about that now, Sparrow, just lay down and sleep. My cloak will keep you warm,' he said.

She did lie down, realising at last that she was tired, and she stiffened slightly when he wrapped the cloak about her, his hand stroking her hair softly. 'Sleep now, I will wake you if anything happens'.

And sleep she did, strangely comforted by his presence by her side.


	43. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 

Once again Elrond was marched through the twisting corridors to Kate's rooms, presumably for more testing. He was not in a good mood, for he'd been woken from the first decent sleep he'd managed since being captured just because someone had decided he needed something called a shower. It had turned out to be a way of washing, with water that poured from a special device like an indoor waterfall. He had rather enjoyed being clean again, and having clean clothes, but had disliked the way the smaller of the two guards had watched him. Like a cat watching a mouse.

He was shoved through the door into Kate's examination rooms, and heard the door locked smartly behind him. Kate looked up from the thing she called a microscope to greet him.

'So, feel ready to go?' Kate whispered as she bent over the microscope again.

He nodded, 'and you?'

'Sure. Ok, no need to ask you if you remember what we spoke of.' She slid a syringe into her pocket, and approached Elrond as if about to carry out another test. He suddenly grabbed Kate and picked up a scalpel she'd 'accidentally' left lying on the bench top held it as though threatening Kate's life. As rehearsed she screamed for help, and as if cued Mac and Redfern burst through the door. As swiftly as he grabbed Kate, Elrond now he let her go, and attacked Mac, quickly disabling him. Kate had taken the syringe from her pocket, and injected Redfern.

Both the guards were unconscious, and likely to remain so for some time. To be safe Elrond and Kate bound and gagged both men, and then dragged them behind some of the benches in the room.

Elrond's elven hearing assured him no one else was in the vicinity, so he cautiously checked the corridor for signs of other people. 'Come on' he whispered, 'there is no one around.'

Quickly, Kate and Elrond left the room, jogging as silently as possible down the corridor to a storeroom. Once in there, they loaded what Kate said were army ration packs into backpacks. They took some extra clothes, and Kate changed from her clothes into some camouflage gear, listening as Elrond bemoaned the loss of his elven gear, especially his boots.

'What of weapons? We should have some, I think,' said Elrond.

Kate nodded in agreement as she handed Elrond a sheathed knife, and took one for herself. She also gave him one of two automatic pistols that were in a drawer, and ammunition. No auto rifles were there, just a couple of single shot bolt actions, but she took those too, and as before gave one to Elrond, assuring him she knew how to handle the guns and would show him how to use them when they had put some distance between them and their captors. He'd found a smaller knife, and carefully slid it down his left boot. They took blankets and jackets, and then as cautiously as before left that room, this walking swiftly.

Unerringly, Elrond led them around the corners and through two doorways until they came to the place whose location he had memorised as part of their escape plan. A door led outside, where Kate knew they could find vehicles, and escape in one.

Almost too easily, they slipped through the door, and outside. Two Jeeps sat there, and Kate selected one, motioning Elrond to get in, 'and hold on tight,' she said, 'I won't be hanging about, and we're in for a rough drive.'

Not really sure what she meant, Elrond none the less did as asked. He was surprised by the speed with which the mechanical thing travelled. Kate was right he thought, the uneven and rocky ground caused the thing to travel roughly and he was glad he had a tight hold on a metal rail in front of him.

After perhaps an hour Kate slowed the vehicle, then stopped. 'Nearly out of fuel', she remarked. At Elrond's questioning look, she explained. 'A vehicle needs fuel to feed the engine that moves it, like we need food. Without fuel, the engine won't run.'

Elrond nodded, 'we walk from here then.' He got out of the Jeep, and started to sling packs and bags about him. Kate mirrored his actions.

'I have a feeling it's just as well, too,' said Kate.

'Why? What do you mean?' asked Elrond.

'Don't you think we escaped a little too easily?'

'I do think that, but I did not want to worry you by saying so. What I would like to know is why they let us escape easily,' mused Elrond.

Kate spoke thoughtfully, 'I think there might be a tracking device on this vehicle.'

Elrond picked up the last of the gear and looked Kate straight in the eye, 'So, the hunt has begun.'


	44. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 

Rory woke to a gentle touch on her face. Jessryn knelt next to her, offering her a plate and a cup. 'Did you sleep well, little sparrow?' he asked quietly. From the other side of the room Brin shot a sharp glance across at Jessryn, but soon returned to checking his axe.

'Yes, thanks I did,' she slid his cloak from her shoulders and held it out, 'thanks also for this, it was a real ten dog night, and I would have been very cold without it.'

'A ten dog night?' he asked, as he refused to take the cloak back just yet on the excuse the room was not yet warm and she still needed it.

'Yep, very cold. The aborigines back home years ago used to sleep with their dogs at night for warmth, and they rated the coolness of the night by how many dogs they guessed it would take to keep warm,' she said between bites of the breakfast Jessryn had given her.

'Oh, a primitive people,' he asked carefully.

'No,' she said, 'not really. In how they live, yes, but in their spiritual lives, and morally they are not primitive at all. They just didn't need a lot of possessions to survive, and because they were nomadic they didn't build elaborate shelter or houses.'

'The early elves lived very simply,' came Glorfindel's voice from the corner as he walked up and squatted down by the small fire, 'I should know, I was there, and Rory's right, just because people live with nature does not mean they are simple,' he said smiling at Jessryn.

'I did not mean to insult Rory's friends,' said Jessryn

'You haven't yet,' said Rory. 'And some of them are my relatives.'

When back in Rivendell she'd shown her companions pictures of her home, including the native people and now two blonde elves looked disbelieving.

'Did you never wonder why when I was having so much trouble at home the aborigines were so helpful? It's because I'm very distantly related to them. I'm one eighth aboriginal, the medicine man's my great grandfather's younger brother.' At the frankly sceptical looks she was getting from all three of her companions right now she continued, 'If you knew what to look for you'd see I'm telling the truth.'

'You're not black skinned, and you don't have the very curly hair,' said Brin.

'But my hair is very dark and coarse, and I do have general shape of an aboriginal woman, even if not the facial features. Plus Glorfindel, you remember that my skin tanned nearly black in the sun during the summers in Mordor. It's also why for a mortal I'm so tough, can get by on little food or sleep, walk or run all day and night if I have to, and have as Isildur put it, a cast iron stomach. Just because I could eat stuff the Numoreans couldn't.'

'I remember how you went nearly as black as a Orc, and that you hit Isildur when he teased you about it, but I never knew it is because you are of a strange race of Men. I just thought it was some kind of odd mortal illness,' said Glorfindel.

'Go black in the sun!' snorted Brin. 'That I'd pay good gold to see!'

'You may get your chance, if we're out in the sun a lot over the next few days, you'll see how quickly I'll tan,' she said, her eyes twinkling as she anticipated making and winning a bet with Brin.

'I'll believe it if I see it,' the Dwarf grumbled.

Jessryn had been sitting quietly, listening to the conversation. Now he spoke, 'I can hear something strange, something mechanical.'

Everyone stopped speaking, and listened, both elves, and before long Rory and Brin could hear the noise.

'It's an aeroplane, it's my mates, likely,' said Rory as she went outside.

'Yep, it is. Glor, Brin, please move, don't stand there,' she yelled, 'it's the runway and the plane will land there right on top of you two if you don't move.'

The two moved, and came to stand beside Rory and Jessryn as the plane circled and landed, taxiing to a halt only a few yards from the four. Doors opened and men clad in uniforms jumped out, greeting Rory in a friendly fashion as she explained who her companions were and what help they needed.

Kate and Elrond had been walking for hours. The terrain was fairly good, flat and with no thick brush to hinder them. Elrond had been watching Kate, surprised by how well she was travelling for a middle aged mortal woman. They had stopped once, for a small cold meal and a drink of water, asKate had argued against lighting a fire in case the smoke was seen.

'If there were native villages nearby that could explain the smoke, I'd say go for it. But there's not.'

He agreed, not that he'd wanted or needed hot food, he'd just thought as a healer and decided maybe his mortal companion would appreciate a hot meal. They continued walking until they found a small creek, which they filled their water bottles from.

'Is that one of those helicopter flying machines I was transported in?' asked Elrond pointing to sky in a southeast direction.

'Sure is,' said Kate, pulling him under some low trees, 'I just hope they didn't see us.'

They crouched motionless for some time as the helicopter circled. Finally it left, and Kate and Elrond crept out from their hiding place. At Elrond's suggestion they walked up the creek for about five miles by his reckoning, then left the water carefully by walking on rocks where they would leave no footprint.

The sun was setting when they found a campsite, a little clearing inside some trees, which backed against a cliff. Kate lit a small fire right against the cliff wall where the smoke would be drawn upwards and dissipate without trace into the night sky. She prepared a hot meal while Elrond used a machete to cut some nearby thorn bushes and drag around their camp to keep out unwelcome four-footed guests. He'd overheard the guards speak of such things back in the holding facility they'd escaped from and thought it might be a good idea. He didn't expect Kate to take a turn as watchman,but even he needed some rest.

'Here you are, Elrond,' said Kate, handing him a plate of something that looked like stew. 'It doesn't taste the greatest, but it is hot and there's plenty of it.' He thanked her and they ate in silence, following the meal with some tea made from herbs Elrond had cautiously collected earlier, some of which he knew had medicinal qualities. It paid to be prepared in this environment, for if either of them became injured they had only each other to rely on.

They packed the food up, and tackled the question of rest, Kate stoutly insisting she could watch for a few hours, at least.

'No,' said Elrond firmly. 'I am a very light sleeper, and have excellent hearing like all elves. The thorn bush and scrub around our camp site will make enough noise to wake me if an animal or person tries to sneak up on us.'

Reluctantly, Kate gave in and banked the fire for the night. It would give no smoke, and they could build it up just before daylight for another hot meal before setting out again. Blankets were unrolled and made into beds, and both Kate and Elrond settled down to sleep.


	45. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 

Elrond woke early. The sun was just rising, and Kate slept deeply on the far side of the fire. After checking the general area for other people, and deciding it was safe enough, Elrond stoked the fire, and soon had it burning brightly. He prepared breakfast, and then woke Kate.

'Good morning, Kate,' he said, disgustingly wide-awake and cheerful for it being so early.

'Oh! Breakfast, thank you,' she said, sitting up carefully because her back was sore. All the walking yesterday, and then lying on the hard ground had upset an old back injury.

'What is wrong?' asked Elrond as Kate stiffly accepted her plate from him.

'Back's sore,' she answered between bites of food.

'When you are through eating, I will take care of that for you,' offered Elrond, as he finished his breakfast.

Kate was happy to accept the massage Elrond gave her, he was able to target and cure the worst stiffness and pain.

'A bad birth caused this damage to your hip?' he asked quietly.

'Yeah, I had a C-section with my second, I was in labour for 30 hours before the dumb mid-wife attending me took notice of what I was saying and called the hospital. By then, the damage was done,' replied Kate. She noticed a puzzled look Elrond was giving her and smiled, 'Oh of course, you wouldn't have the ability to perform such surgery.'

'What do you mean, Kate?' he asked.

'I take it, because you worked out what happened to me, you are not only a good healer, Elrond, but that elf women have trouble giving birth some times?' she asked.

'No, elf women do not have life threatening complications in birth, but I have delivered many babies, elf and mortal, and I know full well the trouble some mortal women experience. To my sorrow, with all my skills, even I could not save some ladies. It is a horrible way to die,' his voice was little more than a whisper.

'Well, in this time, we have the ability to save some women and babies by removing the baby surgically. The mother is given very powerful painkillers, and the baby is removed through an incision in the abdomen. See?' she flipped her shirt up, showing Elrond the scar that ran across her tummy.

'After that, because of the rough way the C-section was done, in a hurry because I'd been left too long, I couldn't have any more children, and my husband left me.' she said

'You must have been taking a risk, having another baby only five years ago,' remarked Elrond. 'For unless I miss my guess, you would have in the age group when child bearing becomes dangerous for a mortal.'

'I was, but I was also in excellent health, and really wanted a daughter, so I was prepared to take the chance. Anyways, my problem was not age related, if I'd been twenty years younger I'd still have had the same problem.'

Elrond nodded, but asked no questions. He could think of several things that could have caused Kate's birth difficulties, but didn't really need to know which. Instead, he began packing their things, and clearing up from breakfast. Kate, too, helped once she'd put her boots on and drunk her herbal tea.

'Your injury will not bother you as we walk? I noticed that it did not yesterday,' asked Elrond.

'Not once I get moving,' she said.

'Good,' he nodded. 'You will let me know if you need rest, though, will you not?'

'Yes, I will.'

They were silent then a while, as they finished breaking camp, and deciding the direction for the day's travel.

After a while, Kate broke the silence. 'Do you have children, Elrond?'

'I do', he said. 'Three, twin sons and a daughter.'

'Any grandchildren?'

'Not yet, I do not believe my sons will ever marry, and my daughter,' he sighed. 'She is betrothed to a mortal, and if a quest and a war her betrothed is involved in succeeds, then she will give up her immortality to wed him.'

Kate stopped in her tracks, and turned to stare at him. 'That doesn't seem quite fair!' she exclaimed.

'Ah, I, my parents and brother are only partly elf by blood, thusly, we each had a choice as to whether we should be considered of mortal or elven kind. The same choice is open to my children, and by marrying a mortal, Arwen makes her choice.' He sighed again, 'my brother made the same choice.' He looked at Kate, and was surprised by the compassion in her eyes.

'Even among mortals, we have a saying that you shouldn't out live your children.'

Elrond nodded, acknowledging in this matter that she, a mortal, had that thought in common with him, an elf.

Again, they fell into silence as they walked, and so continued until roughly midday, when they stopped for a quick cold lunch.

And it was about an hour after that, that all hell broke loose.


	46. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 

Elrond and Kate had been running for what seemed like hours. It wasn't, it couldn't have been more thantwenty minutes or so, but the terrain was rough, and rocky. Deep wash outs criss crossed the sandy ground and they were awkward to jump without losing speed, but they kept going from fear alone, those chasing them were close, far too close, but if they could just reach the patch of thick bush land ahead of them, they would not be visible from the sky, and could possibly lose those pursuing them by vehicle.

Elrond found he had to help Kate, and that was tiring him badly; butleaving her behind was not an option for him as she had risked her life to help him escape. Finally, they were under cover and not in sight of the helicopter they had heard mid morning and had been fleeing from since.

'Walk on the clumps of grass, and watch you don't stand on twigs and break them. Be careful not to brush against branches and knock the leaves off. Actually, follow me,' said Elrond as they crept through the brush.

Kate giggled at little at his protectiveness, but followed obediently, carefully making sure her feet followed his footsteps.

'You know, even though we've lost the chopper, it will have reported our position to the vehicles,' said Kate.

'I know, but they should have to follow on foot, yes?'replied Elrond.

'I would think so, the scrub is likely too thick to drive through.' And indeed the bush had thickened so that Kate and Elrond had difficulty in pushing through. It was impossible to move soundlessly, but at least the meant animals could hear them and hopefully get out of the way.

'We need to get out of here, Elrond,' said Kate after a while. 'We're leaving too obvious a trail.'

'I know, I have been worried about that. We need to be up there, I think.' He pointed up at huge rocky escarpment that rose up a couple of miles to the west of them. 'It should be very difficult to track us up there, and we can look about and see where it's best to go.'

Kate agreed, and they began to force their way through the bush to foot of the escarpment. It was steep but the surface was rough and broken, providing a difficult but possible way up. By then even Elrond was pleased to take a short break and have a meal of some of the dried fruit they carried.

Elrond found the way up, and let a rope down to Kate, to help her up. Exhausted, they set up camp in the mouth of a small cave, and settled down for a badly needed rest. Looking around could wait; although Elrond had decided which direction they could flee in if it came to that. Both he and Kate slept with their firearms loaded and within reach. They were in a good position to shoot intruders as they climbed up, too. With luck they could kill or wound a fair number of their pursuers with little danger to themselves.

It took a good while for Rory to introduce everyone, and for her military friends to hear her story.

'Heard some chatter on a supposedly secure channel about a pair that escaped from that strange Hunter's Army,' said an enormous man who Rory had introduced as Stein. He had short- cropped blonde hair and a muscular build. He'd eyed Brin with a smirk on his face, clearly thinking the Dwarf a figure of fun. He'd changed his tune when Brin easily beat him in an arm wrestling match. Clearly there was more to this short bearded person then met the eye.

'Yeah, what'd you hear?' asked Rory.

'Man and a woman, the guy answering to your friend's description got out, and are headed on foot into the Kalahari Desert.'

'Fair dinkum,' said Rory. She sat thinking a while, 'we'll need to find 'em then, Elrond and whoever he's with. They won't last long out there.'

All hell broke loose with questions from Glorfindel and Jessryn. Brin sat in the background grumbling loudly about silly elves.

'Better get some supplies before we head out there. Can't help you from our stuff, so you lot better have something of value to sell or trade!' remarked a small wiry looking dark haired man, called Ross.

'We have these,' said Glorfindel, holding two small leather pouches. Brin grabbed them and looked inside.

'Not bad, not bad, Elves usually can't tell the junk from what's worth money,' the Dwarf remarked.

'Hhm, you could sell those, and buy what you need, but someone will have to go to a city to do it,' remarked another man, one who had been introduced as Spook; Rory had explained that as nick name for his pale complexion and very fair, almost white hair.

'You'd best go, Rory, you know all the buyers,' said Ross. 'None of us can go with you, we only have 24 hours free, then we have a paid job on in Iraq. You'll have to take one of these three,' and he indicated Brin, Jessryn and Glorfindel, 'Too dangerous to go on your own. We'll take the rest of your friends with us, and put them somewhere safe, then when we're free, we'll give you what help we can.'

Rory nodded. 'Ok, no offence Glorfindel and Brin, but Jessryn will be most easily able to pass unnoticed in the modern world.'

Glorfindel nodded reluctantly, he didn't like this splitting up, or going with Rory's friends. He knew, however, that Rory trusted these men, and he trusted Rory. Brin and he could look after themselves in fight, and they could keep in touch with Rory and Jessryn via radio.

'Yes, that will do. Be careful,' the blonde elf-lord warned his friends.

Rory nodded, and she and Jessryn spent the rest of the day preparing to travel to the nearest city to sell the gemstones Glorfindel gave them, and to buy needed gear. Rory was nervous about being alone with Jessryn, even though she knew it necessary, and Glorfindel had assured herthat he'd known Jessryn most of his life and that the half-elf would not bother her in any way. Rory guessed she'd find out soon enough!


	47. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 

Johannesberg was Rory and Jessryn's chosen destination. They arrived by train, a mode of transport that Jessryn soon discovered he detested. Rory quite enjoyed the train ride, one of the few times she'd left Barton Downs Station as a child had been to go to Adelaide by train, a journey she still fondly remembered.

Jessryn however, had almost refused to get on board the 'mechanical dragon' and spent the entire trip huddling in a window seat wishing only to get off the train in one piece, which he doubted was possible.

'Settle down, Jess, we'll be there soon. Here, have some of these,' said Rory holding out a bag of sweets she'd bought at the railway station.

He picked up this strange looking thing, wrapped in a queer sort of paper that was transparent. 'What do you do with this thing?'

'It's a sweet, look take the paper off, and eat it.'

But Jessryn continued to regard the sweet suspiciously until Rory ate one and appeared to enjoy it. He then finally unwrapped the sweet and popped it in his mouth, and to his surprise it was enjoyable, so much so that he asked for another. Laughing, Rory took a handful of sweets and surrendered the rest to Jessryn.

For some time there was silence between the travellers as they looked out of the windows and ate sweets. Eating and watching the countryside out the window seemed to relax the half elf quite a lot, even if he considered the train travelled far too fast and smelled dreadful. So Jessryn was very relived when the train stopped at the main station in Johannesberg and he and Rory could get out of that dreadful machine.

Rory decided that they'd catch a taxi to the hotel they'd been recommended, the Queen Victoria. Jessryn almost panicked at the thought of getting in another mechanical monster, even if this one was much smaller than the train. Sighing, Rory took his hand, and pressed it.

'Come one, I won't let the taxi hurt you!' she whispered, speaking so quietly because she didn't want the taxi driver to hear.

That brought a smile to Jessryn's face, and he got in the taxi, sitting beside Rory without letting go of her hand, in fact he'd tightened his grip so that Rory knew she wouldn't be able to free her hand without hurting herself, curiously, she found she didn't want her hand free of Jessryn's so didn't resist as his fingers tangled in hers.

Rory payed the taxi driver once they arrived at the hotel, and they walked hand in hand to hotel reception, Jessryn carrying their one bag. Rory took the time to look at her companion as they waited for service, and decided that the modern clothes they'd bought in the town Rory's military friends had dropped them in rather suited him. And with his hair loose, covering his ears he looked quite well, normal, except that she decided that he was very handsome.

Finally, they got a room key, 10th floor, room 27, but not until Rory insisted they were married, obviously management were old fashioned. Off they went, and Jessryn liked the lift, considering it a marvellous invention. Once in their room, he seemed to relax even though he thoroughly investigated the small room and adjoining bathroom. The shower puzzled him; as did the TV until Rory explained both, and turned the TV on to show him.

'Are you hungry?' asked Rory after making them both some tea, like most hotel rooms this one had a kettle, and both she and Jessryn had been thirsty.

'I am, but where do we get a meal in this place?' he asked.

'They have a dining room downstairs, we can go down and see what's on the menu.'

'Soon?'

'If you're that hungry, we can go now.'

'Yes, before they run out of food!' he said, and Rory was pleased to see that Jessryn had settled enough to speak light heartedly.

They ate a nice meal, and Jessryn enjoyed dessert, which wasice cream very much. As they walked back to the lift, he amused Rory by announcing he could live on a diet composed entirely of ice cream quite easily.

Back in the room, they discussed plans for the next day, which of the gem buyers they would see, and then, relying on Rory's knowledge of mercenaries, where they would buy the gear they needed. As they spoke, they watched the TV, Jessryn soon getting used to this strange form of entertainment, which he soon discovered also gave weather and news reports. Then they spent some wondering how poor Brin and Glorfindel would be, left with strangers.

'Although I know you would never have left them if they weren't safe with your friends,' said Jessryn, 'I am worried as to how they are coping.'

'They'll be fine, Glor has the radio hand set, and he knows how to operate it, we'll hear if they have a problem.'

'Perhaps we should speak to them,' said Jessryn, fretting.

'Ok, if it'll make you feel better!' said Rory, even though this went against her military training to stay off air unless necessary.

Quickly, she contacted Glorfindel, whose only complaint was that the food was awful. That, and he had no idea where they were, except underground, in some sort of artificial cave. Brin was asleep, and yes, they were both fine. They arranged to speak again at 8am the next morning.

It was 10 o'clock when Rory yawned and said she would go to bed, they'd had a long day, and tomorrow would likely prove to be as tiring.

'I'd better run our breakfast order down, how does 7 o'clock sound?' she asked.

Jessryn looked startled, then saw how sensible having breakfast in the room would be. They ordered bacon and eggs, and Rory quickly ran the order down to reception, picking up some chocolate at the same time.

Jessryn was still sprawled on the bed watching the TV when she got back, and he made the tea this time, showing off that he'd learned quickly how these odd electrical appliances worked.

'What is it, that thing you are unwrapping?' he asked, handing Rory her cup as she opened the small block of chocolate.

'Chocolate, if you think those sweets were nice earlier, wait till you try this!'

She gave Jessryn some, and he cautiously tried it, his wary expression changing immediately. Soon the chocolate and tea were gone, and Jessryn looked hard at Rory, who was seated curled resting against the bed head, and he seemed to come to a decision on something that had been bothering him.

'I will sleep on the floor,' he announced.

'Why?'

'Because it is not seemly to share the bed with you, and I know that you are a little afraid of me.'

'Should I be afraid of you? I suppose I might be a bit, but I know enough to know I shouldn't be, and anyway, we're both adults. Besides, who will know except us and you'll sleep better in the bed.'

He had to agree that he would rest better, but still, 'If I do share the bed with you Rory, at some point in my sleep I'm likely to snuggle up to you, and you might not like that,' he said worriedly.

She considered this, her head on one side, like a little bird. Jessryn again thought of his name for her, sparrow, for that is exactly what she looked like.

'As long you have some clothes on, I won't mind too much, I think. Let's see how we get on.'

'Very well then, little sparrow.'

So Rory stripped off to her singlet and knickers, and Jessryn to the boxer shorts Rory had insisted on him wearing under the jeans she's convinced him to wear as real modern clothing. Jessryn hadn't liked either the jeans or the boxers much, but one had to fit in.

The TV was switched off and they got into bed, snuggled down, and Rory turned off the bed light. Some light from the street lights filtered in through the curtains and Jessryn complained about traffic noise below.

'Don't worry too much, you'll get used to it,' said Rory sleepily.

A few minutes of silence followed, then Jessryn carefully rolled towards Rory, who was lying with her back to him.

'Sparrow, would you mind dreadfully if I did cuddle up to you? I promise to just hold you, but I really want to be close,' he asked softly, his hand reaching out to stroke her hair.

She froze for a second, and then spoke, 'you might as well, as you said, you'll probably do so in your sleep.'

Slowly he moved across the bed, and she felt him curl himself against her, his left arm draping across her. His hand ran down her arm, to take her hand in his.

She felt his breath on her neck when he spoke, 'Are you comfortable?'

'Mm, yes actually. You're lovely and warm!'

That made him chuckle as he wished her a good night, and she responded sleepily.


	48. Chapter 49

Chapter 48

It was still early when Rory awoke, the sounds of the few city birds hailing the day wakening her. Jessryn still slept, his arm thrown over Rory, seemingly completely at ease. Carefully, Rory tried to edge off without waking Jessryn to make a cuppa.

His warrior's instincts however, woke him the instant she moved. Jessryn sat bolt upright his hands reaching for a weapon until he remembered where he was. 'Sorry Rory, I got quite a fright!'

'So did I,' answered Rory, her heart pounding. She put the kettle on and soon both she and Jessryn were sipping hot tea. Then there was the knock which indicated their breakfast tray was ready, and Rory went to the door and fetched it. About an hour later, showered and stuffed full of bacon, eggs, tea and toast, Rory and Jessryn were on the streets. As yesterday, Jessryn seemed quite out his depth, unsure and almost afraid of cars, traffic lights and the modern stores they entered. He did, however, appreciate the range of weapons, camping gear and clothing they were offered at shops once they'd seen the black market dealers who could, would and did exchange most of their gems for American dollars. Rory and Jessryn kept some stones in case they were needed later.

As night fell, they were on their way back to their lodgings, Jessryn exclaiming in wonder as the city's street lights came on automatically at dusk. 'What an excellent idea!' he enthused. 'I wonder if it would be possible to make some kind of light do this in Gondor, when Aragorn is King.'

'You seem very sure the Ring quest will succeed,' replied Rory, as she undid their room door with her key.

'They will, Sparrow, for anything else is unthinkable,' he said, grimly.

Rory nodded. 'But our task is to find Elrond, and take him back to Middle-earth only,' she reminded the man beside her.

'Can we not enjoy ourselves as we complete this task?' he inquired, his arm circling Rory's shoulders as they looked over the bundles of things they had purchased that day.

'I guess so, what did you have in mind?'

'Let us eat in the restaurant again tonight, but let us make it special, and wear nicer clothes and relax more.'

Rory blinked, amazed. This was the last thing she expected! 'I suppose we can, but we better hurry if we're going to buy clothes. The stores will shut!' She looked hard at Jessryn, 'you just need a new shirt, your jeans and runners are ok. I can manage with a new shirt too, something cleaner and brighter than what I'm wearing.'

To her surprise, Jessryn shook his head, blond hair flying. 'I think you should have a pretty dress, like many of the other ladies. Perhaps, blue,' he suggested.

Rory kicked the ground, 'I don't wear dresses.'

'Tonight you will, to please me, and to look pretty,' Jessryn said confidently.

And that's how Rory came to be sitting in a restaurant, eating the local delicacy, wild antelope meat with some delicious vegetables, in a blue dress, next to very handsome blond guy in jeans and soft green shirt he said was one of the Mirkwood colours. Rory reflected she'd never been on a date before, if indeed this was what this was. Whatever, it was rather nice to be sitting quietly, sipping wine and gazing at Jessryn. Then blushing when she discovered herself thinking how very pleasant waking next to him had been!

Later in the room, Jessryn pulled Rory close to him. 'See, you look lovely in a dress, Sparrow.' His strong hands held her face up and he stepped closer to Rory, bending to kiss her. For an instant, she almost panicked, and then Jessryn's warm lips were on hers, and Rory discovered her first real kiss was highly enjoyable!

Meanwhile, out in the bush land, Kate and Elrond had spent a restless, worried night. They could see from the lights of vehicles out looking for them that staying put was very foolish, for sooner or later their tracks would be found, and enemies invade their position in numbers to great for Elrond to deal with. Dawn saw a difficult decision made, to move down out of their high rock hideaway and head off into the Kalahari Desert. Nearly certain to be a suicidal move, but staying where they were certainly was. Fully aware they were likely to be dead in a day or two, Kate and Elrond used the early dawn light to make their preparations.


End file.
